A Single Nightshade
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: "I didn't have anything, so I killed. I killed, and it felt good. But who knew that he would come into my life, and make things slightly sweeter for me. He was a beautiful miracle and I wanted to hang onto him forever. Then they took him from me, and he was lost... then I found him again, 200 years later." - Slightly AU. Anarine Valarus and her dear Speaker, Lucien Lachance.
1. To Kill

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Welcome to another Elder Scrolls fan-fic of mine. This is an Oblivion one; I've wanted to play Oblivion since I got Skyrim. Now that I have, I feel powerful!**

**I thought Lucien in Skyrim was awesome and to know that he had a big part in Oblivion was even more awesome so I decided to write this! This is my new little project, unlike my previous big one, which was 100 chapters.**

**Some of you might be wondering: Nightshade? Well, you'll find out soon :) Enjoy!**

_**Summary: "I didn't have anything, so I killed. I killed, and it felt good. But who knew that he would come into my life, and make things slightly sweeter for me. He was a beautiful miracle and I wanted to hang onto him forever. Then they took him from me, and he was lost... then I found him again, 200 years later."**_

_**Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt and Comfort**_

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion – Lucien Lachance & Anarine Valarus – "A Single Nightshade"**

* * *

Life… can be a really funny thing. Sometimes, you think you know where it's going, but in reality, it's driving towards something else. Why? Because the Gods have it all planned out for us. They have it written in the stars, everything: our calling in life, the people we meet, the things we do… everything. If I had it my way, I would have changed so many things…

One, I would have had parents. Up until now, I don't even have the slightest clue who they are. Darna was the closest thing I had to family. After she passed on at an old age, who was there for me? No one. Nobody really knew me. Nobody really cared about me…

… But **he** did…

Two, my lifestyle. Murdering was… it was never meant to be a part of me. I just no choice when a bandit tried to rob me and force me against my will. Somehow… it left… good. I felt safer knowing that there was one less person in this world who was trying to hurt me. Eventually, I became numb to feelings, and I killed whenever I felt like it. Ha, I guess you could say I was a rather 'dark' child.

How do you become numb to feelings? Well, if you'd had it rough like me, not knowing your parents, the only family you had passing on, you'd turn away feelings. That's how it works. For me, at least. I didn't want to act on feelings anymore, thinking it would only slow me down…

… But it appeared that **he** was capable of turning that around.

* * *

I was in Cyrodill then. One night, I had murdered this traveler and stolen his bedroll. When I awoke the next morning, he was there, observing me, observing my every move, fixing his brown eyes on my green ones.

_"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer... That's good; you'll need a clear conscience for what I'm about to propose."_

That voice… it was deep and rich, almost hypnotizing. I wanted to reach for my blade but…

"_Now now, child of darkness, we don't need to take things _that_ far."_

"_Who are you? Speak up! I demand answers!" _

"_You ask so nicely. I am Lucien Lanchance, Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. And you? You are a cold-blooded killer, capable of taking life without mercy or remorse. The Night Mother has been watching, fair one, and she is most pleased…" _

The Dark Brotherhood? Well, I've heard about them a lot. Probably more than I should have. But I had admired the way they kept to the shadows when they killed, the way they commit the murder… Sithis would most definitely be proud. Maybe it was my turn?

I could join the Dark Brotherhood, only after I killed someone named Rufio. Killing him going to be child's play, I knew. I was offered an opportunity to be part of something I enjoyed to do. A chance to kill people. Why not? It wasn't like I had a better life or anything… I did as was needed, and I joined. I decided to… to _trust _this Lucien Lachance.

"_I'll be following your progress. Welcome to the family." _He greeted me with a warm smile.

I did not interact much with the others. I liked to be alone and do what I had to do. Vicente Valtieri, a rather handsome male Breton Vampire and Ocheeva, a female Argonian mainly gave me contacts and I would carry them out. I had grown to respect the Dark Brotherhood and honor the Night Mother. I killed a Breton sea captain, a Bosmer in the town of Bruma, an Altmer in the Imperial City, a dying warlord named Roderick, and go to a client's party and kill off the guests without being revealed as the killer. That one was fun, actually.

However, during that time, I hadn't spoken to Lucien at all. In fact, I had not seen him. I was told that he was residing at Fort Farragut. A shame. I would have liked to thank him for giving me this opportunity in the first place. And amongst all the assassins, he was the most mysterious one to me. I was a little curious, if I had to admit it.

Curious on why he was watching me, why he chose me. I mean, I understand that the Night Mother was doing all the watching, but he seemed… confident in me. I didn't know whether this was how he was act with all recruits…

… But I liked the attention he gave me.

* * *

Then one day, he summoned me to his Fort and informed me that there was a spy among the Cheydinhal Dark Brotherhood. Since this traitor had been active before I even joined, I was cleared of suspicion. To eliminate this spy, I had to purge the Cheydinhal sanctuary, killing everyone in it.

"_But… but Speaker…. They're family. Our family. I mean, I… they… I may not have spoken to them much, but…" _

"_I know this is an unexpected turn of events, but drastic measures must be taken. From this point forward, you are no longer bound by the Five Tenets. Sithis will forgive any murder, any theft, so long as you serve the Black Hand."_

"_If… if this is what Sithis wants, then he shall have it. I will do what is needed, if it will catch this traitor." _

"_Excellent! I knew you would do what is right." _

I had done it. I had 'cleansed' the Sanctuary.

So I returned to Lucien at his fort.

"_You have such… grace in killing. Have I ever told you that before?"_

"_Unfortunately no, because this is the first time I'm seeing you since you invited me to join. But thank you, Speaker. You are most kind." _I produced a rare smile for him.

"_You look rather lovely when you smile. You should do that more often," _He gave me his own smile. _"The ritual of Purification is complete. Well done! Sithis has been appeased, and the time has come to acknowledge and reward your unwavering loyalty." _

I raised an eyebrow. _"You wound me, dear Speaker. You mean, you haven't acknowledged it before?"_

"_Humor? A rare trait nowadays. I like it…" _He kept his warm smile. _"The Black Hand is most pleased with your progress, my dear. You have been invited to share in secrets that few within the Dark Brotherhood even know exist. Your life in the Sanctuary is over. Those contracts are behind you. Now, you will serve the Black Hand," _He took a step forward and ran a finger past my cheek ever-so slowly as he whispered, _"__**You will serve me."**_

I thought my heart was about to stop. I barely knew this man, who was my Speaker, but he was easily silencing me with this speech. I don't know whether he wanted to control me then, or if he was building momentum for the future. If so, what was it about me that drew him to me?

I was now his Silencer. I would only receive contracts only from him, nobody else. However, I would not receive the contracts directly for him. Instead, I would visit Dead Drop locations scattered throughout Cyrodiil.

"_Now you're trying to break my heart, dear Speaker. Not letting me see you unless you think I have to? How am I going to thank you for introducing me to the Dark Brotherhood then?" _I felt a little confident around him, so I tried to speak differently.

His smile turned into a grin. Almost a smirk. He liked the way I thought; like the way I used my words in a semi-flirtatious manner. _"Flirtatious, are we, dearest Silencer?" _

"_I'm just… pointing it out, that's all, Speaker,"_ I kept my stupid small smile.

"_So I see… Before you go, come with me. I have a gift for you."_

His 'gift' was a purple-black horse named Shadowmere. _She has served me well and now, I present her to you, as a token of my trust and love." _

Love? Alright. He had not gone _that_ far yet. He must have meant brotherly love? I was so engrossed with Shadowmere, though. She was a magnificent creature. _"She's so beautiful, Speaker…" _I stroked her mane tenderly. "I… appreciate this gift of yours. Thank you very much."

"_You seem rather… hesitate to use that phrase, dear Silencer." _He easily caught my tentative tone.

I didn't want to bore him with the story of my whole life. _"I've… never really been thankful, that's all. And… no one's ever given me anything. So this is a little new to me." _

"_So I see…" _He stroked Shadowmere's mane as well. _"Maybe you can tell me why that happened one day?" _

I gaped slightly at him, but then gave him another small smile. _"Maybe, dearest… Speaker," _I turned back to Shadowmere. "_Just maybe…" _

I wasn't too sure if I had really wanted to share my past with him. I wasn't… comfortable. I had been alone for so long, that I… how do I talk to someone about my pains? My loneliness? My wanting to express how lonely I was?

I was soon about to find out… that he was a great listener.

* * *

**A/N: If there are some things you find not fitting, I apologize. I'm yet to go into the Dark Brotherhood part of Oblivion, but I loved Lucien too much in Skyrim and had to do if it's a little jumpy, well... my main concern will actually be around the ending, so yeah.**

**This USED to be a one-shot, but it seems that it's going to be a little long, so I thought it was best that I split it up :) No more than 3 chapters, I think.**

**Critiques and reviews are welcome and appreciated! :D Let me know if I had missed anything, or if anything seems out of place. This is slightly AU, but hey. Let me know! **


	2. Attention

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ****–**** Lucien Lachance & Anarine ****Valarus** **–**** "A Single Nightshade"**

* * *

The Five Tenets.

A member of the Dark Brotherhood must follow 5 rules known as 'The Five Tenets'.

One: Never dishonor the Night Mother. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis.  
Two: Never betray the Dark Brotherhood or its secrets. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis.  
Three: Never disobey or refuse to carry out an order from a Dark Brotherhood superior. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis.  
Four: Never steal the possessions of a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis.  
Five: Never kill a Dark Brother or a Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis.

"To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis"… Ha. Tell that to the bastards who… who… what have they done? Why would they…? _How _could they…? And the Night Mother… she needed to pay just as much…

That sight… it was forever going to be etched into my mind and there was no way I could ever get it out. I hated that. It was the worst feeling to have in this dead, cruel world.

* * *

I began to set out for those Dead Drops. Kind of an ironic name, if you ask me. After my second Dead Drop contract was completed, which was killing an entire Family, the Draconis family, I slept in yet, another solitude location. When I awoke, I had found a little note next to my dagger.

_**Silencer,**_

_**If you are reading this, then you have completed the second Dead Drop contract. Well done. I am most pleased. **_

_**Right now, you are to return to Fort Farragut. Return to me at once. **_

He had left his little fort to give me this. Couldn't he have just woken me up all together? My guess was, he liked his little safe location. So I returned before getting my third contract, kind of _eager_ to see what the mysterious man had for me this time.

"_Ah. You've returned. Excellent." _

"_You summoned me, my Speaker?"_

"_Yes I did…" _He, once again, held onto that warm smirk._ "Anarine Valarus." _

I gaped. I had never given him my full name at all! Maybe he was observing me longer than I thought. _"Or so my guardian tells me it's the name my parents gave me. The last name would explain my half Elf blood, though." _

"_Dark Elf?"_

I nodded. _"The slight features and slightly pale skin would be a dead giveaway." _

"_Indeed they were." _

But I was curious. _Very _curious about this. _"But I must ask, dear Speaker, how did you know?"_

He simply kept that stupid smile which I was growing to love and find comforting. _"You honestly thought nobody was seeing you when you murdered that beastly bandit near Kvatch?" _

That was before the traveler I had murdered and stolen his bedroll. _"So someone else was watching before the Night Mother… you." _

"_You killed without remorse. Without fear. But with such elegance. Your style was simply… perfect." _With each word, he began to walk up to me and soon, overpowered me in height by a little. "The Night Mother wanted you in the Dark Brotherhood. I know _I _needed to have you…"

I would be lying if I hadn't admitted… that I would have loved to have married his voice alone. Don't blame me. _"Well…" _My smiled began to widen this time. _"Now you do, dear Speaker. I'm right here, aren't I? Just as you wanted."_

"_Indeed. And I always get what I want." _

Was he suggesting something? Oooh…

"_So maybe now, dearest Silencer…" _He looked at me. _"You can tell me what you found it hard to say thank you," _

Oh, he ACTUALLY wanted to know about my past? He wanted to know every detail? I was a little hesitant. Should I really…? I mean, I admired this man and his style… but could I really trust him? _"I… Speaker, I…"_

"_Now, now, dearest Anarine," _He actually used my real name! _"You can trust me. I am curious as to what drove you into this direction in the first place. I would love for you to enlighten me." _

No words were coming out. I didn't know what to start with, how to start. Probably at the beginning? Where it all started? _"Well…" _I walked over to his little dining table and took a seat, removing my gloves and placing them on the table. _"I don't know who my parents are. Darna was my guardian and apparently, she knew them. But she told me that they had to give me up for good reasons. It eventually became clear to me… that they were possibly bad people. Because Darna never ever wanted to talk about them. Maybe they were killers and I sort of… inherited that? I was 17 when Darna passed on at an old age and… I had no one. I was all alone in this world. Then… a bandit tried to hurt me…" _I glanced back at Lucien, who was still standing, with a rather evil smile on my lips; I would carry that look whenever I recalled killing someone. _"… So I hurt him back… and it felt good. Really good. I mean, there was one less person in this world who wanted to hurt me and I made sure it stayed that way. After that, I killed whoever I felt like. Maybe I didn't like to look of them, maybe I didn't like their attitude, maybe I just wanted them gone… then I would end their life. Slowly…" _I sighed and leaned against the chair. _"Remorse was… of irrelevance, my Speaker. I didn't care who I killed and for what. I just liked to do it. Death? Ah, now that's something I _love. _It's unknown. Unsettling. You'll never know when it comes. Ah, but it will be your bad luck if _I _get to decided what to do with it…" _

"_Very prideful of you, Silencer." _He could only comment.

I shrugged my shoulders. _"I'm simply telling the truth… dearest Speaker." _

"_Hm…" _He smirked at me._ "But you have every right to say you're good." _He then sat opposite me. _"You _are _good. You are the best I have seen so far. And I want you to remain the best. Can you do that?"  
_

I began to smile. _"I am nothing but the best, Speaker."_

He grinned this time, and I felt confident to see that. _"So, how is Shadowmere treating you?"_

"_She's a beautiful creature and a fine companion." _I told him. _"I… thank you for her, my Speaker."_

"_Now, must you still be hesitant about saying thank you?" _He asked, a little amused. _"You can be comfortable around me, dearest Silencer. I don't bite." _

That brought a rare giggle to me, but I let myself giggle. _"No, you don't. I apologize, Speaker. I won't it happen again." _

"_That is quite alright. Now come," _He got up from his seat, prompting me to do the same. _"You must get going. I shouldn't hold you back from your Dead Drop contracts." _Then, he did something I would have never expected so soon. He took my hand and kissed the top of it. _"I must say: you are beautiful company. We must do this again sometime."_

All he did was call me beautiful company. So why did my heart race? _"Yes…" _I managed to give him another smile. _"Yes we must, my Speaker."_

"_Oh… and before I forget," _He then walked over to his Alchemy table and pulled a flower out of a tall vase. "_Maybe take this for good luck."_

What he had handed me… was a beautifully blossomed Nightshade.

"… _A Nightshade?"_

"_I have always taught you resembled one: Beautiful on the outside, but dark and dangerous on the inside…" _All of a sudden, he captured my eyes and held them as if they were his, while he delivered his reasoning for giving me a Nightshade. _"Wouldn't you agree?"_

I tore my eyes away simply to accept the Nightshade. _"I… I guess." _

His warm smile is stayed on his lips. This time, it was wider. _"Be a little more confident in your other aspects, other than your ability to kill stylishly, Silencer. You _are _beautiful. There is no doubt." _

"_You are too kind,"_

"_I'm also no liar." _

I raised both my eyebrows. _"Ah…" _I twirled the Nightshade in between my thumb and index finger. _"It's beautiful. Thank you very much." _

He nodded at me as a response.

"_And thank you for thinking about me." _I decided to say, before taking my leave via the ladder, leaving him no chance to answer with something smart.

And I couldn't stop thinking about him after that.

* * *

When I completed my third Dead Drop contract, something felt wrong. Very wrong. I didn't know what it was, but I think it was the fact that… Lucien wasn't watching me. I mean, how else could he have known what I killed and when I killed? He was watching me from afar. Come to think of it, although I shouldn't have the feeling of being watched, I did have those. When I had to kill Rufio is join, when I had those contracts from the Breton Vampire and the Argonian… My Gods, he had been observing me all this time, hadn't he? He was sneaky as I was. But he was better. He was the Speaker. I am but a Silencer.

**His Silencer. **

So I hoped that before I went onto my fourth Dead Drop contract, he wouldn't mind me paying him a little visit.

"_Silencer," _He was, indeed, very surprised to see me. _"Shouldn't you be collecting those Dead Drops?"  
_

"_I know, and I apologize if I have offended, but…" _I hadn't realized I was being a stupid girl, going to him like that. For the love of the Gods, I had work to do! _"I-I need to know something." _

"_Oh?" _He kept his book aside and got up from his seat to walk to me. _"Well, I shall answer the best I can. Depends on what you ask me, dearest Anarine." _

It had been so long since I even thought about my own name that it felt amazing to hear it come out in such a rich and sweet manner. _"When I would kill, I felt as if someone was watching me. I know it's not a feeling an assassin should have but…. now that I think about it… there _was _indeed someone spying on me." _I looked at him. _"It was you, wasn't it, Speaker?"_

"_Now, Silencer…" _

"_Tell me I'm wrong, and I'll go." _I said, interrupting him. _"But I need to know."_

He gave a low chuckle, as if what I said was funny to him. _"Such a smart girl. Yes, Child of Darkness, I was watching you. I have been watching you all this time. Since that bandit, until the Dracconis family. I've been here. I've been observing you from afar, admiring your style and grace. Because I liked it." _

"_Then…" _I faltered when asking the next question. _"Then why'd you stop?"_

This time, he was about ready to laugh at me. _"I shall answer your question… if you answer mine first." _My silence was the signal he needed to proceed with his question. He then used a finger to toy with the Nightshade that was pinned to the center chest area of my black robes. _"Do you desire for my attention this badly, Anarine?"_

* * *

**A/N: Anyone else wanted to marry Lucien's voice alone? _  
_**

**Hope you liked the second chapter! :) Please review!  
**


	3. Dearest Anarine

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ****–**** Lucien Lachance & Anarine ****Valarus** **–**** "A Single Nightshade"**

* * *

"_Do you desire for my attention this badly, Anarine?"_

"_I uh… I never meant to imply-"_

"_Hush now, my dear Silencer. I _enjoy _giving you the attention you crave for. Do you want my fullest attention? If so, then just say it, and it's yours." _

Maybe I had been desiring for his attention. For his trust.

His… **love. **

I mean, for the first time in a long time, someone was actually caring about me. I didn't think that had been possible, but it was. Lucien Lachance, Speaker for the Black Hand of the Dark Brotherhood… was caring about me. In more ways than one. When you get attention, when you get care, you'd want to hang onto it for the longest time possible, because you knew that out there, someone was bothering about you.

He took an interest in me because I could kill. He wanted me in the Dark Brotherhood because I was good. He listened to my story… because he had started to care about me. I didn't know whether he himself knew it or not.

Was it possible for a killer, a murder, to have a heart? To be human, like everybody else? I thought I had become numb to feelings, but I was wrong… Lucien changed everything. He was trying to bring me out. For what? I didn't know then… but after that, I did.

A part of me thought it was too soon. But he had been spying on me thus far. He knew almost every detail about me. He even wiggled out my past from me. Even so, it appeared that he was still interested in me and my abilities. But which did he like more? I didn't know then…. But after that, I did.

Lucien Lachance always got what he wanted… and he wanted **me**.

"_I… I do. I want your attention, Speaker." _

"_Then you shall have it... **dearest Anarine**."_

For the first time in my entire life… I felt something…

… and it was **love**.

"_Sweet dreams, my dear Silencer," _He didn't think I heard him as he pulled the fur blanket over me, but I did. _"I will let nothing harm you from now on. __**You are mine**__." _

And that was when I decided that I wanted to hang onto him forever and ever.

* * *

After my fifth and sixth Dead Drop contract, I would always return to him and spend time with him. It was almost like he was more important than my contracts. He was, actually. I just didn't tell him that.

"_You matter to me, Lucien."_

And I didn't think he was the passionate type, but he was. The way he would hold me, the things he would say to me… He cared for me as if I was a fragile little thing and I needed care. Always waiting on me, always asking the little questions that mattered… He did love me. He really did. But what drew him to me in the first place?

"_I would be lying if I said that it wasn't your style of _assassinating_ that drew me to you, dearest Anarine. That sparked my interest in you. And who knew you'd be even more interesting up close?"_

Every time I returned to him, he would give me a new Nightshade. I grew to love those flowers and I would pick them every time I would find them on my way to the contracts. Just as much as they reminded him of me, they reminded me of him too. So I guess a Nightshade became the symbol of our love. I liked it.

In the days leading up to… to what they had done to him… we spent a lot of time together. I held onto each moment as if it were the last, though I didn't think that day was actually coming…

… but it did.

* * *

_"You should let your hair down more often, Lucien. You look even more dashing." _I said, twirling a lock of his hair, as he held me in his arms.

_"Oh? Why, thank you for saying so, my dearest! You are most kind." _Lucien kissed me on the cheek.

_"I speak the truth, darling. I'm no liar." _

_"No, you surely aren't." _

My smile suppressed and my tone became uncertain. _"… It seems too soon… the two of us…" _

_"My dearest… are you doubting me?" _He made me look at him.

_"No, I didn't mean-"_

He pressed a finger against my lips. _"You must stop thinking so much. It's not good for your pretty little mind." _

_"Oh yeah? Then what's good for my mind?" _I giggled at him.

_"For one: me." _He smiled.

I smiled back. "You are always on my mind, Lucien."

_"And I want to be on your mind forever, dearest Anarine."_

_"And you shall be, dearest Lucien."_

And as I've promised, I never stopped thinking about him. Even after two hundred years since the Oblivion Crisis ended.

* * *

**A/N: In the previous chapter, I wrote "So I hoped that before I went onto my fifth Dead Drop contract, he wouldn't mind me paying him a little visit." I changed the fifth to fourth, so as to give them more time together :)**

**I think I'll need more than 3 chapters. Please review! :D**


	4. Promises and Last Kisses

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ****–**** Lucien Lachance & Anarine Valarus ****–**** "A Single Nightshade"**

* * *

**_Promises…_**

Aren't promises those little words you say and you're supposed to keep to them? It's like an assurance, a pledge… a vow.

Darna once promised me that she would live forever and ever just for me. But I was 5 years old then and she was not an Elf. An Elf's blood could have you live past 100 years. Growing up, I understood the meaning of death.

Apparently, my parents once promised me that they would come back to see me and even take me with them. That was a huge lie, obviously… Or maybe Darna turned them away because they were bad people, like I suspected.

I once promised myself that I would never try to dwell on the fact that I had no real family. I broke it, obviously. There were worse things in the world to be sad over, but my change of personality and behavior was due to the fact that my parents didn't want me. Other children would poke fun at me for that. I hated it. I hated myself. I even once thought of killing everyone who had made fun of me…

And I also promised Lucien Lachance that he would be on my mind forever.

Promise was a big, big word. Also one of the most vital ones there was.

Lucien made me a promise once… but he broke it.

* * *

My seventh Dead Drop contract was to kill a wood elf named Ungolim. He was in Bravil, by the statue of the Lucky Old Lady. When the night skies overshadowed Bravil, I killed off all the guards on duty, before getting to him. He was a strong opponent; he was carrying a rather powerful bow. But I was quicker.

When I felt him dead at the statue of the Lucky Old Lady, Lucien Lachance, the man I was in love with, spun me around… and _**slapped **_me in the face.

"_No… NO! I'm too late!" _His vigorous slap brought me to my knees. He knelt next to Ungolim's dead body._ "Damn it! Damn it, I THOUGHT I COULD STOP YOU IN TIME!" _Lucien was angrier than I had ever seen him. In fact, I had never seen him so angry before. Never. _"By Sithis…" _He pulled out his dagger, and advanced towards me in a hostile manner, while I was still on my knees after his powerful slap. _"What have you done? What have you DONE, Anarine? What MADNESS has claimed you? You have betrayed the Dark Brotherhood!" _He turned me over on my back. _"You have betrayed ME!" _

He descended upon me and I tried to push him off. _"Lucien! Lucien, stop! Please!" _I begged. _"I have no idea what you're talking about! Please stop!" _Tear were forming in my eyes. I … feared for my life for the first time. Why? Because the man whom I thought loved me, was about to stab me. _"Lucien, please don't!" _He was attempting to pin my wrists to the sides of my head but I was trying to fight him off the best I could. I didn't know why he was acting like this! What had I done? _**"Ah!"**_I cried out, when he swiped his hand across my face again.

I was weakened, and since he was so much more stronger than me, he successfully pinned my wrists to the ground. _"Keep still, you vile beast, and this won't hurt much…" _He snarled at me.

Those typically beautiful calm brown eyes were now blazing with anger. By the Gods, I was SO scared! _"Lucien, please!" _The tears finally flowed._ "I beg of you! Let me go!" _

"_I'm going to end your wretched life, Anarine, to…" _That was when his features calmed, and I caught the realization in his own eyes, though I was too busy sobbing. _"Ana? I can… I can see the confusion in your eyes."_

"_Because I haven't done anything wrong!" _I sobbed to him. _"I carried out your Dead Drop orders to the latter! And I would never betray the Dark Brotherhood! Or you!"_

He still looked unconvinced. _"The first two Dead Drops were visited, but the rest weren't!" _

"_What are you talking about? I did visit them! This elf is my seventh!" _I tried to plead for my innocence ever so badly.

"_Seventh? By Sithis…" _That was when reality struck him and he let go of his bruising grip on me. _"The Dead Drops have been switched! The traitor still lives! You have been systematically killing off members of the Black Hand!" _

"_I… I've been what?" _I couldn't believe I had been tricked into doing something so awful! But… but they were the right locations… the right targets! The traitor… he was still alive! He didn't die in the Purification! He was never there in the first place!

Lucien got onto his feet and turned away from me, running a hand under his hood and through his loosely-tied brown hair. _"The surviving members of the Black Hand know that you're innocent. That you were only following orders." _He turned to me and I was still on the ground. _"They believe I am the traitor! I am hunted day and night by them!" _

I got to my feet, massaging my wrists. _"What must I do? We must catch this traitor!" _

"_Go now to your next Dead Drop, dearest Anarine." _He told me. _"Lie in wait and confront whomever drops off the false contract! Uncover the true traitor's identity and then come see me at the Applewatch farm, where you killed the old Draconis woman. Fort Farragut is no longer safe. It's under watch by the Black Hand."_

"_As you command… Speaker." _I looked down at my wrists that I was still massaging.

Then, remorse hit him hard like a punch. He walked up to me, lifted my head and pulled my hood back. He spotted a pale red mark on my cheek, where he had slapped me hard. Twice. _"I… I apologize, my dearest. I was hasty." _He ran a gloved hand past my cheek, over the mark and I winced. He pulled his hand away, but then returned it to my cheek again. _"I swear on the Dread Father, I will never lay a hand on you again." _

I gave him a small smile and shook my head slightly. _"It's alright, Lucien. I'm fine." _

"_No, I-" _Instead he ran both hands through my black hair. _"I never wanted to become one of those people who hurt you. But now I have. Please forgive me, my dearest."_

I smiled fully this time and ran my own gloved hand past his cheek. _"It's alright." _I whispered. _"I forgive you." _

Lucien smiled at me, and then gave me a peck on that mark on my cheek, before a loving kiss collided with my lips. He pulled back and touched foreheads with me, grinning at me. _"I love you, dearest Anarine." _He whispered those words with so much love and passion. _"Go now. Bring this traitor to justice." _

"_Please, Lucien. Come with me. It's not safe to be on your own." _

He simply smiled. _"Fear not, my dearest. You go on. I'll be fine."_

"_Then stay safe, Lucien." _I told him, embracing this moment. _"We will be together again." _

"_Indeed we shall," _Then, he gazed around and spotted a Nightshade bush nearby. He let go of me, picked a Nightshade from the bush and handed it back to me, which made me grin like a moron. _"Indeed we shall, dearest Anarine. __**I promise**__."_

* * *

**A/N: I hope the slap wasn't too much. I just thought it was possible. Please review :)**


	5. Believing In A Lie

_**Cross the oceans in my mind  
Find the strength to say goodbye  
Everything we believed in was a lie**_

_**Cross the oceans in your mind  
Find a way to blur the line  
In the end,  
You never can wash the blood from your hands… - **_**Evanescence "Oceans"**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ****–**** Lucien Lachance & Anarine Valarus ****–**** "A Single Nightshade" **

* * *

"_**Forgive me, dearest Anarine." **_

Ever since that… that day, every time I would close my eyes, images of what they had done to Lucien would flash in my mind. That gruesome sight… I had wanted to claw my eyes out with my dagger so many times. I almost did not sleep out of fear that those images would flicker in my mind again. So I hadn't known a good night's sleep after that. Maybe the Dark Brotherhood liked to torture, but I preferred to kill and that's it; just kill. Quick and easy, if possible. And Lucien… they…

And I never… I never thought that his latest kiss would be the last kiss I would ever get. Never. Because this fairytale we've been living? It felt like it was going to last a long, long time. I just never thought the one mistake Lucien made in his past as a Dark Brotherhood assassin would catch up to him and… hurt him. Who would have thought? I mean… it was highly unlikely…

That day did something to me, you know. The day Lucien… that day did something to me.

I had lost everything that day…

… **Including my sanity.**

* * *

As ordered, I travelled to Anvil, making it in record time thanks to the magnificent Shadowmere, and headed to the statue surrounded by water. Sure enough, a wood elf named Enilroth showed up. Once confronting him, he pleaded that he's innocent and that someone who was living in the Anvil Lighthouse basement had told him to drop off the orders.

So I travelled to the lighthouse. Due to my threatening demeanor, the lighthouse keeper gave me the key without a fight. Or maybe me displaying my dagger had something to do with it. And sweet Mephala… the Elf did warn me about a foul stench and I could see why: dead bodies were dispersed everywhere.

On a table, I found a journal, and its contents shocked me more than the severed head that was surrounded by candles in a small alter nearby: the traitor was amongst the _Black Hand _and he joined only to extract revenge on the Dark Brotherhood, specifically, _Lucien! _Lucien had killed the traitor's mother, but that was because he was fulfilling a contract! And Lucien didn't even have the slightest clue… Not only that, the traitor had planned to kill the Night Mother!

… Wait, how do you kill the Night Mother? She can't be a physical being or anything… So… what was the traitor planning?

NO TIME! I had to get this back to Lucien in Applewatch before the Black Hand get their paws on him!

* * *

_"Lucien!" _I pushed opened the main door of the Applewatch farm, with the traitor's diary within my black robes. _"You won't believe -"_

I was rendered speechless when my eyes fell forward, and I was staring at a human body being dangled from the ceiling by his feet; his own blood pooling below him. Four Black Hand speakers surrounded him. It took me only a moment to recognize the flowing brown hair.

_**Lucien.**_

His hands had been tied behind his back. So many bloody marks, stab wounds, and deep cuts were left upon his face and his bare upper body. His ribs were… exposed. By the Nine, I could have sworn they had tried to claw his stomach out! He was still wearing black trousers when he was suspended in the air by his feet, but there were equally just as much cuts and stab wounds on his lower body.

I just… stood there… staring at him. I didn't utter a word. I didn't shed a tear. I didn't do anything. It was as if, at that moment, someone had stolen my voice and emotions from me and I couldn't react to this. A blank look sat upon my features, and I kept it for a while.

"_Silencer!" _A female Altmer walked up to me in smiles. _"At last you've arrived! Fear not, for the crisis that has threatened the Dark Brotherhood has finally come to an end!" _She related to me happily. _"I am Arquen, Speaker for the Black Hand. As you can see, we have dealt with the betrayer, Lucien Lachance! No longer will you serve as his puppet!" _

I was still immobilized. Stiff. Emotionless.

"_It seems Lachance wanted revenge against the Dark Brotherhood for some reason, and used you for his dirty work! He even had you kill the Listener! And his successor!" _She turned back to his mutilated body, contented by the sight. _"But we knew. Oh yes, we knew he was coming here. He tried to declare his innocence! Oh, but we would not hear his treacherous lies! He was no match for us…" _

"_You should take some time to admire his corpse, dear Sister," _That… THAT was Mathieu Bellamont, the traitor. I hadn't known it then, but I knew he was amongst the four of them. _"It really is a thing of beauty… The punctures and slashes are almost… poetic." _

"_You have said nothing thus far, Sister," _Another Speaker, Belisarius Arius, a male Imperial said.

No, I hadn't said anything. My body would not let me move and I could not release even a squeak. I just kept my gaze at what had become of my Lucien.

"_I'm sure she's just taken by this sight!" _Arquen stepped in. _"Dearest Sister," _She turned my body as to face her. _"You can gawk later. Right now, we have to invoke an ancient ritual. We cannot continue like this! We must awake the Night Mother from her slumber and seek her guidance!"_

That was when I managed to blink, and produce a smile. _"Yes we must…" _I turned my head back to Lucien. _"Now that the traitor has been dealt with, we have to get back to our feet. And who else can guide us better than the Night Mother?"_

As soon as the night arrived, the five of us had been teleported to the statue of the Lucky Old Lady in Bravil. Arquen then performed the ritual to open the door to Crypt of The Night Mother, and all I did was keep a composed look on my face. It was as if nothing was wrong.

But in reality, there was a little voice in my head that was screaming out, _**"Kill them all!"**_

* * *

Inside the crypt, the Night Mother stood before us in a pale-blue spectral form. _"What is the meaning of this desecration? Who has disturbed my ancient slumber?" _The Night Mother hissed; her voice hoarse and rough.

"_Dearest Night Mother! Most Unholy Maiden! Please, we beg your mercy in this, our time of need! The Black Hand seeks your guidance!" _Arquen stood in front of the Night Mother. Belisarius Ariusand and Banus Alor stood behind her, Mathieu behind them, and me behind him.

"_Ah yes. I have been expecting you! The Listener now kneels by Sithis as does his successor. There is a traitor amongst you." _It seemed that the Night Mother had been watching. A lot.

"_The traitor is dead, dear Mother!" _Arquen informed, not knowing exactly what she was saying. That little voice in my head wanted me to stab her in the torso. _"We have come now to ask your blessing. Anoint one of us as your Listener, so we can restore the Black Hand!" _

"_Foolish little girl!" _The Night Mother jeered to her. _"Lucien Lachance served Sithis till his dying breath!" _I shut my eyes tightly at that. _"The Black Hand remained tainted by betrayal! Restoration is impossible!"_

_"Enough! Enough of this!" _The traitor's patience was finally broken. _"You will all suffer for the pain you have caused me! I will destroy your Night Mother, and the Dark Brotherhood will fall!" _So declaring, Mathieu stabbed Belisarius Arius in the abdomen and slit Banus Alor's throat; all in one swift action.

Mathieu turned to Arquen and the Night Mother. Arquen attempted to push Mathieu's blade off her, after he had charged towards her. _"The traitor still lives! Speaker, protect the Night Mother!"_

I simply stood there with my calm demeanor, arms folded across my chest, and watched as Arquen tried to fight Mathieu off. That was when he smacked Arquen in the face and advanced towards the Night Mother, about to pounce on her with his dagger. However, he simply went _through _her.

"_What? What is this?" _Mathieu was baffled, still trying to gut the Night Mother.

"_Lesson number one, dearest Matheiu…" _My statement made him turn to me. _"When one is a Spectral Being, they cannot die. In fact, they are untouchable. Number two:" _I pulled out my dagger, the Blade of Woe, the dagger given to me by Lucien. _"When you take something from someone, you can expect that they would want to get even with you." _

Mathieu smirked evilly at me. _"And that's exactly what your beloved Lucien did to me, Anarine! He took something from me… so I took someone from him: his life."_

"_And now, I'm going to take yours."_

He faked a laugh. _"You really want to justify this, Anarine? My mother was MURDERED by Lachance!" _

"_I could give a flying skeever about your mother, Bellamont. You killed him! You killed Lucien!" _I yelled at him.

"_Me and three others, you know," _He pointed out, still smirking evilly. It made me want to cut off his lips. _"You know what? I'm not that cruel. Let me relate to you the things he murmured while we all took our sweet time with him." _

"_SHUT UP!" _

"_He kept whispering your name. Over and over again. It's almost as if… he was _begging _for you come for him. But you didn't! HA! You were too busy trying to look for me! He should've listened to you, and went with you instead. Oh, and the last words he spoke before Sithis took him. Do you know what they were?"_

"_Don't do this, Bellamont!" _I warned him, tears welling in my green eyes.

"_He said, 'Forgive me, dearest Anarine'." _

"_Oh Gods no…" _I closed my eyes, sobbing at that.

"_Hm… my guess is, he was trying to apologize for breaking that promise he made you by the statue."_

"_SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH, BELLAMONT!" _I was about ready to pounce on him. _"You caused all of this! And now you're going to pay for it all!" _

"_Ah well. I've always wanted to kill four Dark Brotherhood assassins all in one day." _So saying, he charged at me with his dagger.

I blocked his attack with my own dagger and pushed him off. I tried to stab him but he shifted to the side and attempted to gut me instead. I gripped his armed hand and jerked it as hard as I could. He did not let go of his dagger, but instead clutched my neck tightly. With my dagger in my free hand, I stabbed him in the abdomen and he released his grip on my neck. He finally let go of his dagger. When he did, I kicked him in his injured area and he fell backwards.

Descending upon him, the image of Lucien back at the Applewatch Farm started to play in my head and I lost all control of myself. I drove the dagger into Mathieu multiple times, stabbing him in his abdomen, chest, neck, and even face. Only the Gods know how maybe wounds I had given him in total. I still continued like a madwoman, even after he had died.

"_Speaker! Speaker, stop! That's enough!" _Arquen, by then, managed to get to her feet and tried to pull me off Mathieu. _"He's dead! You can stop!" _

I did stop; only to stare at her, before I drove my blade into her torso as well. She gasped in pain. As I rose to my feet, I only tried to thrust my dagger deeper into her. Then, I withdrew it and slit her throat almost immediately, leaving her dead as well.

All that remained in the crypt were me and the Night Mother.

"_Was that really necessary?" _The Night Mother asked calmly.

I turned to her. _"You see all, don't you, Night Mother? Then you would know what Bellamont and the rest did to… to Lucien…" _I tried to swallow that huge lump in my throat. _"They… They…" _I glanced at her. _"I'm not sorry." _

"_Don't be, dear Child," _She took me, surprisingly, in a happy tone. I thought she was going to kill me after everything I had done. _"In fact, I am most happy with you! You had carried out your orders to the latter, in the name of the Black Hand! Such loyalty and determination. And such grace you possess in your assassinations… Beautiful. All of it." _She said. _"No, my anger lies with the rest of my children. You see, dear Child, I've known of Mathieu Bellamont's intentions since he was just a boy."_

My eyebrows rose and my eyes widened, as I shot her a look of disbelief.

But she went on, oblivious to my shock. _"I knew of this thirst for vengeance. I could have informed my Listener. But I refused!" _She said. _"Refuse to reward such incompetence! Ungolim was weak…" _She shook her head in disgust. _"Indeed, I had allowed Mathieu Bellamont to proceed on his destructive course; just as I allowed you to intercept him."_

Those words were like a rusted knife through my already broken heart. Everything I had believed in was crumbling at that moment. I was betrayed by Sithis and the Night Mother. I was betrayed by everything I had looked up to. _"You could have prevented this all…"_

"_Ah, but I didn't. Don't you see? Our Dread Father foresaw your defeat of the traitor. Here! In this very crypt!" _She told me ever-so joyfully._ "You have been chosen! You are to be my new Listener! You are everything the Dark Brotherhood stood for, dearest. You possess strength. Cunningness. And a heart as black as midnight. You are simply perfect for this title." _

I could only shake my head at her in incredulity, as I tried to control my tears. Worse: my anger. I didn't want to hear anything she had to say after she told me that she had known of Mathieu Bellamont all this time. _"You could have prevented this all!" _I almost cried out. _"If you had done SOMETHING, Lucien would still be here! You could have prevented this all!" _

The Night Mother folded her arms across her chest and titled her head at me. _"My Listener, I understand that you and Lucien Lachance were… intimate. However-"_

"_NO! You don't understand anything!" _I screamed at her. _"If you had, you wouldn't have let this happen! You would have told us and Lucien would still be here! You betrayed us! You betrayed me! You betrayed Lucien!" _

"_Listener…" _She growled at me, warning me to watch my tongue.

"_Enough of this!" _I covered my ears and shut my eyes tightly. _"I don't want to be your Listener! I don't want to be anything! Just leave me alone!"_

"_I'm afraid not, dear Child. You see, you were marked by Sithis the moment you emerged from your mother's womb."_ She told me serenely, but said it in a way that showed that I had nowhere to run. _"You belong to the Void. You belong to Sithis. You belong to me." _

"_Not anymore! I'm done!" _I cried out, tears forming in my eyes again. _"Because you took my Lucien away from me! You took away the one person who cared about me! And you could've prevented this all! But you didn't! What kind of 'mother' are you, that you would let this happen to your 'children', huh?" _I questioned. _"Lucien… mattered to me. He was mine, and I was his. We belonged to each other! And he's gone… They all… they tortured and killed him! A loyal child of Sithis should not have endured THAT!" _I screeched at her again.

"_Lucien Lachance now takes his rightful place by Sithis," _She notified me. _"Exactly where he is supposed to be. If anything, all is well now, my Listener."_

"_NO, YOU UNDEAD BITCH! ALL IS NOT WELL!" _I really screamed at her this time; the tears falling one by one. _"The only thing that I was living for is now gone from this world! Lucien was taken away from me and you let that happen! All is NOT well!" _I panted heavily, trying to catch my breath, as well as to calm down but it was not working. _"I'm done, Night Mother. It's over. I don't want your title of Listener. I don't even want to be in the same crypt as you! You stole my Lucien from me. ALL of you did! And I won't let you have me." _

At that point, if the Night Mother had unleashed her wrath of me, it would only be obvious because I had defied her. But she didn't. Instead, after my last statement, I left the crypt and she did not even bother to call me back or anything. No, she just let me go. So I left, and I never took a second glance at the Statue of the Lucky Old Lady. I had decided to leave the Dark Brotherhood. I didn't want the rank of Listener. I didn't want anything. The one thing I had wanted was gone… forever.

_**And I wasn't getting him back.**_

* * *

With one hand, I pushed open the door to the Applewatch Farm. It felt as if time had stopped around me, and Lucien and I were the only ones left.

_"Sweet dreams, my dear Silencer. I will let nothing harm you from now on. You are mine."_

With each step I took towards him, my heart was breaking little by little…

"_You and I are bound together, dearest Anarine. Be it on this world… or even in the Void." _

…As the memories began to inundate my mind…

"_I have you now, dearest Anarine. I desire nothing more." _

…As well as his final words to me…

_"Then stay safe, Lucien. We will be together again."_

_"Indeed we shall. Indeed we shall, dearest Anarine. I promise."_

"_Lucien…" _I finally reached to his motionless body. Unsheathing my dagger, I cut the rope that was suspending him and quickly wrapped an arm around him to soften his landing onto the ground. With him on my lap, the tears just fell without me even blinking. _"Lucien!" _I somehow, wanted him to open those lovely brown eyes, but there was no possible way. _"My dearest… Please don't go… Please?" _I begged, although he was never going to hear me. I buried my face into his chest, oblivious to the fact that his blood was going to be on me, and I'll have to live with this all. _"Give him back to me!" _I screamed to the ceiling, wanting the Gods to concede to my pleas. _"Please give him back!" _But it was no use. I gave up and sobbed into his chest again, hoping the midnight could take me away as well.

* * *

**A/N: Ah well. Took me days to write this one. I wanted the feelings and the reactions to be perfect (although it's impossible). I'm hoping to complete this by my birthday so it's a little gift to myself! **

**XxPanda-BabiixX – Yes, I am continuing into Skyrim. Hints were placed in the summary and some chapters, remember? :)**

**ay1234 – Watched the walkthrough for Oblivion DB and played the Skyrim one. Well, they are different and awesome in their own way. Can't really pick though :/**

**Thank you, to new followers, for taking a chance with this story. Please review and let me know how it is so far! :) We are not done just yet!  
**


	6. A Reason To Keep Living

**_Try to forget you  
But without you,  
I feel nothing  
Don't leave me here,  
By myself  
I can't breathe_**

**_I run to you (Runaway from this hell)  
Call out your name (Giving up, giving in)  
And I see you there (Still you are)  
Farther away … _****- Evanescence "Farther Away"**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ****–**** Lucien Lachance & Anarine Valarus ****–**** "A Single Nightshade"**

* * *

"_**Forgive me, dearest Anarine." **_

I had finally stopped crying. And when I did, I realized that I couldn't leave Lucien here like this. But there was no way I could take him with me. Instead, I decided to burn his body and store his ashes at the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. I couldn't take him with me. I just couldn't. I mean, I had wanted to. Badly. But I only felt freer once I kept the urn deep within the sanctuary. He had belonged to the Dark Brotherhood. Who was I kidding? He was bound to the organization. Not even love could tear him away. Not even _my _love.

"_**Forgive me, dearest Anarine."**_

"_I forgive you, Lucien. I forgive you." _With a heavy heart, I kept the urn on an altar within the sanctuary, and surrounded it with all the Nightshades I could obtain. I planted a kiss on the last Nightshade I would lay down, and then… left the sanctuary. I knew I could just take him with. I knew I could. But if I ever wanted to move on, I could not do this.

Outside the sanctuary, another tragedy has stricken: Shadowmere was gone. I had mounted her outside the sanctuary and now she was gone. I screamed at the top of my lungs for her, but she was missing. She was Lucien's precious gift to me. I had loved her very much. But it seemed that Sithis wanted me to suffer for my defiance against the Night Mother. I wasn't sure, but I'm pretty sure something had taken Shadowmere away. She could not have been stolen; she knew how to fight back. No, Sithis and the Night Mother took her away from me…

…Just like how they took my Lucien.

* * *

Lucien was a tricky one.

Before I went onto my fourth Dead Drop contract, I had asked Lucien why he had stopped watching me as I committed my assassinations. It was just one stupid kill, and that was the third Dead Drop, but I had wanted to know. He, being the crafty Imperial he was, twisted it and instead asked:

_"Do you desire for my attention this badly, Anarine?"_

Maybe it was because of the way I had structured my question that he had jumped to this conclusion. And did I answer immediately? Nope. I apologized for asking such a stupid question and left his fort, giving him no chance to call me back.

But the way _he _structured his question… it had me thinking: why would a man want to ask you that kind of question… unless he was in love with you? I had tried to dismiss that possibility, although it was the only one. By why would he fall in love with me only after a short time? Unless he had been watching me longer than I had originally thought, and he knew almost every single detail about me. So I decided to put my curiosities to rest.

"_Speaker,"_

"_Yes, dearest Silencer? How may I help? Or have you decided whether or not you wanted my attention?" _

"_Actually, I was hoping you would be so kind as to… answer a few questions of mine."_

"_Well, by all means, ask. I will answer the best I can." _

"_Well… you said you saw me murder that bandit near Kvatch…"_

"_I did, yes."  
_

"_But… I was 17 then. And that was 15 years ago…" _

"_So you finally did the calculations." _

"_You've been watching me for far too long."_

"_Hm… I hope I don't come across as a stalker, but I only observed you when you were in my sight." _

"_But why would you? Why would you keep on observing me, but not once speak to me?"_

"_When you murdered that bandit who tried to force you against your will, the way you committed that act was vicious. I just so happened to be close by. I watched how you stabbed him over and over again, showing no remorse. You were… _happy _that he was dead. I could see the look in those lovely green eyes. You liked what you had done to him. So I stayed… and saw all the other murders you committed and not once get arrested for. You were simply perfect."_

"_And why did it take you 15 years to speak to me?"  
_

"_I wanted to see if you were truly perfect, dearest Anarine."_

"_There's no such thing as perfection, Speaker."_

"_Maybe not. But you changed all that. And besides… the Night Mother decides who she wants in the Dark Brotherhood." _

"_But 15 years is still a long time… Are you sure you were observing my skill… or were you a little… intimidated to speak to me?"_

"_Whatever do you mean by that?"  
_

"_You were starting to fall in love with me, weren't you? You not only liked the way I killed, but you started to like everything else I could do." _

He tried not to show that look that proved I was telling the truth. He had admired me for so long. He wanted me. He just could not say it.

"_Now, now, Silencer. I do not engage unless the Night Mother sees you as worthy."_

"_But I'm just going to guess and say that even if she didn't think so, you would have still wanted me."_

And for once, Lucien Lachance had been silenced.

Keeping a smile on my face, I left the fort once again, not to go onto my fourth Dead Drop contract, but to think. My Dead Drops held the least importance now. Hopefully, other trivial murders I had done were good enough to make up for it. I did respect Lucien. I did care about him. After all, he sort of… gave me a life. He had given me a family. He had given me the Dark Brotherhood. He had also given me feelings.

Although I was skeptical at first, I had trusted him and he didn't break my trust. I had admired him. Maybe the only way I was ever going to know how I felt was if I paid him another visit.

And of course, with everything else that man was, I ultimately decided that I had wanted his undying attention.

_"I… I do. I want your attention, Speaker."_

* * *

Over the next few days after that… that day, I had… I had tried to kill myself. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. I couldn't do anything. The only thing I did was cry over and over again and… I just wanted it all to stop: the pain in my broken heart, the wanting for Lucien… And I thought the easy way out was to end it all. I had tried many times. All I had to do was swipe the dagger across my neck. But each time…

"_**Don't you dare. Put that dagger down. You are better than that." **_

His rich, low voice would ring in my head.

"_**I don't want you to do that to yourself."**_

"_**Stop it. You cannot do this." **_

"_**Don't even think about it, Ana." **_

I had thought my mind had been playing tricks on me, but it all felt too real. Maybe Lucien was still here; living in me. Somehow…

Then one night, I had decided to really go through with it. I had the dagger in my hand and everything. But… something happened to me. I became ill. I vomited before I could even slit my own throat. I didn't know what was truly wrong with me and none of my potions were curing this. So I travelled to the nearest temple and hoped a priest could tell me what was wrong with me.

And immediately, at that moment when the priest told me what was causing the vomiting, I had just found a reason to keep living.

**I was with child. **

And me hearing Lucien's voice every time I had attempted to commit suicide was not a coincidence; I had just realized. He was _warning_ me. As if he was living in a small corner in my mind, he was trying to save me from myself. And I knew of this that same day I had found out I was pregnant, because when I fell asleep at night…

"_**Ah. Do you now see why I had tried stopped you all this while? You never knew. And you weren't going to know. Until now. You are carrying my daughter. Our daughter, dearest Anarine. You now have a reason to keep living. Please live, Ana. I know you will take good care of her. You will make an amazing mother to our child." **_

Lucien was right: I had a reason to keep living. I was carrying our daughter and there was no way I was going to lose her. She was my only connection to Lucien.

* * *

**A/N: So... was anybody expecting that? **

**ay1234 - Ah well. I miss that story greatly too :) Don't worry. We still have the extra chapters! :D  
**

**I had also wanted this chapter to make more sense of why Lucien fell in love with Anarine, and how their relationship blossomed as well. Something told me that I didn't do a good job of it in the beginning chapters, so I hoped this worked! :D  
**

**Songs by Evanescence were heavy inspiration :)  
**


	7. Lucilla Lachance

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ****–**** Lucien Lachance & Anarine Valarus ****–**** "A Single Nightshade"**

* * *

"_**Ah. Do you now see why I had tried stopped you all this while? You never knew. And you weren't going to know. Until now. You are carrying my daughter. Our daughter, dearest Anarine. You now have a reason to keep living. Please live, Ana. I know you will take good care of her. You will make an amazing mother to our child." **_

I had made the ultimate decision of moving out of Cyrodiil. I had decided to head to Skyrim. I had made this decision the night I found out I was pregnant and Lucien spoke to me in a dream. It soon dawned upon me that Lucien may be gone, but he was still living in me, in my head. In my dreams. Maybe it was the Gods' work, or even Sithis'. Or maybe my heart didn't want to let him go and was crafting something for me to hold onto.

* * *

The next day, I took the first carriage travelling from Cyrodiil to Skyrim. In the carriage, I befriended a priest of Kynareth named Riesa. The Wood Elf was going to the Temple of Kynareath located in the heart of Skyrim, a little city named Whiterun. She was a lovely young lady. She had reminded me of Darna, my Imperial guardian. I soon learnt to trust her. Trust her enough to tell her my story. Well… not all of it.

"_I… I recently lost someone," _She had questioned me about why I had been keeping a forlorn look on my face, despite my occasional smiles. She asked me if something was bothering me and why did I look rather ill. _"Someone who made my life worth living. He was wrongly dubbed as a traitor and was murdered before I could even prove his innocence. I loved him. I really did. I… I had tried to kill myself. I'll admit to that. But now I have a reason to keep living." _

"_And that is?"_

"_I… I am with child. His child." _

"_Oh dear… Anarine…" _

"_When I get to Skyrim, I don't know what to do." _I admitted, tears forming in my eyes. _"I have no one to turn to. I have nothing there."_

"_Now, that's not true. You have me." _She smiled at me. _"Come with me to the temple. We'll take of you until the baby is born. Maybe by then, we can find something for you to make a living out of?"_

Never have I ever seen such kindness. I thanked her over and over again for her thoughtfulness towards this all. I assured her that I would find a way to repay her, although she, of course, declined. Too bad. I was going to repay her somehow.

I was going to have a place to stay and to make septims to support myself and my child. Things were going to get a little better after all.

* * *

The one promise I made to myself was that I would never do what my parents did, and that was abandon their child, no matter what the reason was. I was going to keep her forever and ever, if possible. Other than all the Nightshades in the world, she was my only precious remembrance of Lucien.

I had even made the choice of giving up my murdering ways, if needed. But of course, I was going to do anything and everything for her. I was going to try to be a good role model to her. I was going to have her mix with the right group of people. I didn't want her to have an attitude like mine, or a personality like mine. I wanted her to be the purest soul that would set foot on Nirn.

When she was finally born, she was a perfect copy of Lucien. She had his loving brown eyes, that flowing brown hair and of course, she had Lucien's beautiful warm smile that had kept me smiling for a long time. And now, it seems that I would be smiling even longer.

I had ultimately decided to name her Lucilla; Lula for short. I wanted something that was inspired from Lucien's own name. I even wondered if he himself would like it. And I got my answer in the usual way: in a dream.

"_**It's a beautiful name, dearest Anarine. I love it. I love her. And I love you." **_

I had instantly opened my eyes and got up to check on my newborn Lucilla. She had been sleeping soundly, without a peep. Without a care in the world. I smiled to myself and whispered. _"I love you too."_

* * *

I had made a living by selling flowers. I had sold all the different species. I would usually keep the Nightshades for myself for obvious reasons. While I was out in my stall at Whiterun's marketplace, Riesa would take care of Lucilla in the Temple of Kynareth. I was ever grateful to have met her in the first place. I was glad to call Whiterun my home.

Eventually, I had offered one-handed training in daggers. That earned me a little more gold. I soon had more than enough money to buy Breezehome, a little house in Whiterun so I could move out of the temple and give room to those who had needed it more. I couldn't bear to leave Whiterun, especially Riesa. I had owed her too much. I was glad for her friendship and kindness.

Breezehome was the perfect place for Lucilla and me. I had certainly wished Lucien was here to share it with us…

"_**Ah, but I'm always here, my dearest. I live within you. In your precious little mind. In your dreams. Wherever you are, I will find you and you will hear from me. I will not let you go, dearest Anarine. You are mine." **_

Sometimes I had wondered if Lucien's voice echoing in my head was just an illusion. A little mirage my mind created because I had been missing him so badly. But he had warned me from committing suicide and all. He had known about Lucilla. Maybe he truly was here with me. Sometimes, I didn't even have to sleep just to hear him whisper in my ear gently. Lucien was still here with me. He didn't want to let me go, and neither did I.

* * *

Lucilla was going to know what a loving man her father was. Of course, our past as Dark Brotherhood assassins was going to be kept in the dark. She did not need to know that. She was never going to know that. As far as she was concerned, her father was a good man, who died for the wrong reasons, and the people who were responsible for it paid for it. Lucien was a murderer, a killer. True. I won't deny that. Hey, I'm just as terrible as him. We're assassins, for Arkay's sake. We killed because we liked it. We killed because we were getting paid for it. We didn't care who we hurt. We had our own little world, where everything else was insignificant.

But when it came to the matters of the heart, you can damn well bet that Lucien was the most devoted man in all Nirn. He cared for me. He loved me. And Lula was going know that. She was going to know that he would have been the perfect father to her.

* * *

Lula had grown up to be a living beauty. It was damn near impossible for any man not to be able to turn his head when she would walk by. Unfortunately, she never found her other half. She kept emphasizing on how she never wanted to leave me alone. She wanted to grow old with me, if possible. She said that, because Lucien was not around, she did not want to leave me be.

"_Aren't I your only connection to Papa, Mother? I'm not leaving you for any reason. You're all I need. I'm going to stay." _

And 30 years was not enough for me. I had wanted more. I had wanted Lucilla to live past those 30 years. Use her elf blood to live over 100 years like me. Live forever, if possible. Why do I say such things?

Well…

When she was about to turn 30, it was the 4th Era, the 31st year and she… she fell ill. It was not any regular disease. Nobody knew what it was. She just… fell ill. She had a raging fever. She could not stop throwing up. Her body became so weak that she was even unable to stand up. In addition, she had started having hallucinations. Riesa had tried everything to cure this disease of hers, but it was no use. Something was killing my daughter, and there was nothing I could do about. I had even made trips to all the temples, but no one was able to diagnose her, or cure her. Her condition worsened every day.

My perfect little girl - once the heart and soul of Whiterun, was now slipping away from us all.

Then, there was one night that I had stopped Lula from taking her own life. She had my Blade of Woe in hand and it was leveled with her neck. I managed to seize it from her. She told me she could not take it anymore. She hated that her own body had wanted her dead. She had wanted it to get it over and done with immediately.

"_Lula, I get it. You're hurt and in pain. But taking your own life? You are better than that! Don't you ever do something like this again!"_

"_But why, Mother? Why? I have nothing to live for! I don't have a husband or a child or anything! I'm miserable! Why should I stay alive and suffer?"_

"_What about me? Can't you live for me?" _In a fit of anger, I revealed what I had planned to do to myself 30 years ago. _"Lula, 30 years ago, I wanted to do the same thing you were about to do. Yeah. I wanted to kill myself as well! I was so depressed because I had just lost your father! The pain was killing me and I didn't want to live anymore without him! So I tried to kill myself to. But I couldn't. You know why? Because I found out I was pregnant with you. You, Lula. You the reason I decided to keep living. I'm living, only for you, Lula. Can't you live for me as well?" _

That was more than enough. She never thought of committing suicide ever again, no matter how bad her condition got. No matter how terrible she felt. Although… it soon came to the point where she was unable to leave her bed anymore. She was too weak. Too frail. She could barely speak. Whatever this disease was, it was life-threatening. And it was taking my little girl away from me.

* * *

I told myself: our past as Dark Brotherhood assassins was never going to come to light. I was wrong. On the day before Lula's last day… I was forced to reveal it all. Not without consequences.

"_Mommy…?"_

"_Yes, dearest? What do you need?"_

Lucilla was lying on her bed, back against the bedframe. She took my hand and gave it a soft squeeze. _"I want to know something… before I go."_

"_Now, child," _I gave her a fake smile. _"Don't speak of such things. I told you: you're going to be fine." _

"_You're a terrible liar, Mother. I hope Papa knew that." _She chuckled.

I bit my lower lip. That had been it. _"What would you like to know, dearest?"_

"_What really happened to Papa?"_

My heart had stopped beating right then. _"What do you mean, Lula?"_

"_You… you told me he was a good man but he had died for the wrong reasons. What were those reasons? What did you and Papa do for a living back then? I want to know, Mother."_

I kept my faked smile. _"Lula…"_

"_I just want to know. Whether what you tell me is good or bad, honorable or disgusting, I could give a flying skeever. I'm a dying woman, Mother. Nothing can disappoint me right now." _

"_But you will never love me again." _

"_It's not like you killed someone, Mother," _She struggled to laugh.

I remained silent, as I felt another knife pierce my heart.

"_Dear… Mara…" _I didn't look at her, but I could easily pick up the stun in her breathless voice. _"What did you and Papa do?" _

"_Lula-"_

"_I asked you a question, Mother! Answer me!"_

I almost jolted at the new anger in her voice. I didn't want to have to do that. I didn't want to. But she was forcing me to. _"Lula, I… I'm so sorry… but it's now in the past and I've dropped everything just for you!" _

"_Dark Brotherhood?"_

I hung my head at that, and was driven to silence.

"_Oh dear Gods…" _She whimpered. _"The residential flower-seller. The woman who offers one-handed training in daggers. The woman whom everybody looks up to, because she had the strength to move on and raise her child as a single parent… was an assassin!" _

"_Lula, I didn't have anything! Killing just became a part of me! And…" _How was I going to justify this? _"I can't justify this. I was a murderer. I murdered for money and because I liked it. I get it. But please, know that after I found out about you, I never, ever touched that dagger again. I resisted. I controlled the urge to murder something. Because I wanted to change. And I wanted to change just for you. I wanted you to have someone to look up to." _

"_And I can't BELIEVE it was YOU I looked up to all these years!" _

"_Please don't say that…" _I said through gritted teeth, tearing up. _"I left that part of me behind!" _

"_And Papa? Was he a cold-blooded killer like you?" _She asked, tears in her own eyes.

"_He… he was the best. He was a legend." _I could not put it any other way.

Lula looked away from me; I could see a whole debate running in her mind. _"I don't want to be the daughter of killers! How could you do this to me?"_

"_I gave it all up! It's not part of me anymore!" _She turned her had away again, knowing she could not escape from me. _"Lula… listen to what I have to say. Please." _I reached for her arm but she pulled away from me. _"I didn't know who my parents were. I was an orphan. They gave me up. Darna was an Imperial woman who raised me. She was all that I had left. She was what kept me sane. After she died, I… my sanity went with her. When I was 17, a bandit tried to force me against my will and I killed him to survive. And that point… I felt… relived. Because there was one less person in this world who wanted to hurt me. This need to kill something was born because I had nothing and people from all directions were trying to hurt me. Lula, I was crazy back then. I'll admit it! But I gave up everything, the moment I found out about you." _

She turned her head back to me, with tears still those brown eyes. _"So I wasn't even in the picture, would you have still killed?"_

"_No." _I immediately answered. _"No because I would've actually killed myself after losing your father," _

"_Papa… what happened to him? I know he wasn't a good man, like you claimed because he was an assassin! But did he really die for the wrong reasons?" _

She was giving me a chance to explain myself. But I also saw it as a chance to let go of a 30-year burden. _"That's where you're wrong, Lula. Lucien was a good man. He was the only one who actually cared about me. I didn't think it was possible for killers like ourselves to have feelings. But he gave me those. He gave me everything. He gave me you." _

"_What happened to him?" _It was all she wanted to know.

I prepared myself by taking a deep breath. _"There was… a traitor. Members of the Dark Brotherhood were dying. We thought we had him taken care of but he were wrong. Within the Dark Brotherhood, there was another section known as the Black Hand. These people worked closely with the Night Mother and Sithis. The Listener was the one who would listen to the Night Mother, and receive new 'contracts'."_

"_Innocent targets, you mean,"_

"_Not all of them were innocent, you know. Anyway, the Listener would pass these contracts to their Speakers to carry them out. And if the Speakers had their own individual assistants, known as Silencers, they would carry them out."_

"_Let me guess," _Lula held a finger up. _"Papa was a Speaker. And you were his Silencer." _I nodded at that. _"So… what next?"_

"_Lucien planted my new targets, known as Dead Drops all around Cyrodiil. I had to find them and carry them out. By then, we had already fallen in love. Well… rather he made me fall in love with him. I carried those Dead Drop contracts out. But I didn't know that I had actually been systematically killed off members of the Black Hand."  
_

Her eyes widened at that. _"The traitor switched them, didn't he?"_

I nodded. _"The remaining Black Hand members thought that Lucien was the traitor and was hunting him down. I raced against time to find evidence. But… when I did…" _

"_M-Mother?" _She saw the tears welling in my green eyes. _"Mother, what happened to Papa? What did they do to him?" _

"_They tortured him… killed him…" _The tears fell one by one. _"I told him, 'It's not safe to be on your own. Come with me', but he didn't listen! I should've forced him to come with me!"_

When I expressed those bottled up emotions, Lula took my hands and held them; a sign for me to calm down, but try to go on.

"_I got my revenge, Lula. And it was sweet. I killed him. The traitor. And it felt good," _I smiled evilly, but it soon disappeared. _"But do you know what hurt the most? The Night Mother knew of the traitor. In fact, she knew of his intentions since he was a young boy! And that undead BITCH did nothing! She could've prevented this all and you would still have your father!" _I almost cried out. _"Lula, please… you can call me a killer. A monster. Anything you like. But please, please don't say your father wasn't a good man, because he was! If it wasn't for him, I would've killed the both of us."_

Lula furrowed her eyebrows. _"What do you mean?"  
_

"_I told you: I tried to kill myself many times. But each time, I couldn't. I couldn't because I would hear your father's voice in my head, telling to stop. And soon I realized why…"_

Realization was written all over her features. _"Because you were pregnant with me…" _

I nodded at that, but I couldn't control my tears. I broke down in front of her, while she attempted to grasp all of this. _"Lula, I'm so sorry…. Please forgive me. For everything I've done thus far. But I've changed and it was all for you and only you. Please don't judge me on my past. I'm not that person anymore. Please forgive me for everything. But don't hate me, please." _

Lula couldn't say she hated me. Not after what I had just related to her. Of course, she could not accept my past, but she was willing to accept the present. She knew that her father was a loving man and that he loved the both of us every much. And Lula was going to take this with her to her grave.

* * *

"_Mother…" _On Lula's last day, she was the weakest she had ever been.

"_Yes, dearest?" _I tried to control my tears, because I knew the time was coming.

"_Do you… do you think that Papa would speak to me as well? At least… before I go?" _She gave me the smallest smile possible; it was all she could muster. _"I would love to hear his voice and call me Lucilla. I would love for him to tell me that he loves me and is waiting for me on the other side…"_

I didn't want to ruin this moment by telling her that Lucien was in the Void with Sithis and the Night Mother. But I knew somehow, he would meet her, and tell her everything she had wanted. If he had managed to speak to me thus far, he should have been able to do this. _"I'm sure he'll do just that, Lula. I'm sure he will." _

Shortly after, she fell asleep. She didn't die; she just fell asleep. I stayed by her side and prepared more bouquets of Deathbells and Dragon's Tongue to sell for the next day. I was so busy tending to my work, and I almost didn't catch those last words that escaped from Lula's lips:

"_I love you too, Papa…" _

And then she stopped breathing.

* * *

Almost everyone, including the Jarl, attended Lula's funeral. I was grateful for their attendance and it pleased me to know that Lula has touched so many hearts. She definitely deserved to live a lot more longer.

For some strange reason, I hadn't shed a single tear. It was as if something was restraining my emotions. Déjà vu all over again…

On the night of Lula's funeral, I kept her ashes in an urn and stored it on an altar in her bedroom, surrounding it with Nightshades. She had loved them very much. It wouldn't have surprised me the first time.

I tucked myself into bed and rolled to my side, trying to sleep. But it was impossible. My mind had been wrapped around the fact that I was never going to be woken up by my little girl the next day. She was not going to make me breakfast like she always does, and she was not going to be by my side at the marketplace. Not anymore.

I shut my eyes tightly… and the tears began to finally flow.

"_**Lucilla is a thing of a beauty. She may look like me, but she gets her grace from you, Ana. Please don't cry. Everything will be fine. Lucilla is fine. She is happy now. I know your heart longs for the both of us, but we live within you. You are never alone, dearest Anarine. I swear it."**_

After a long, long time, I heard Lucien's voice again. As he spoke, I slowly opened my eyes, trying to find meaning in his words.

But when I did, next to me on the bed… was a single Nightshade.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one took forever. I now have exams :(  
**

**Posted this today because it's my birthday! :)  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I'm a cruel thing for killing off Lula, but it was the only way the next chapter could come into place. Why? Give it a guess! What's the next chapter about?  
**

**Enjoy! Please review! :)  
**


	8. The Dark Brotherhood All Over Again

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ****–**** Lucien Lachance & Anarine Valarus ****–**** "A Single Nightshade"**

* * *

170 years ago, I lost my only daughter. I lost my only connection to Lucien Lachance, Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood, the only one I had ever loved, and the father of my child. Lucilla died after a long struggle with an unknown disease. But she died knowing the truth about my past, as well as hearing a few words from her father. I never knew what Lucien told her, but I'm glad he spoke to her.

So when the night fell that same night Lucilla passed on and I found a single Nightshade next to me in bed, I curled myself into a ball, closed my eyes and whispered, _"Thank you, dearest Lucien."_

"_**Anything for our daughter, dearest Anarine."**_

* * *

With Lula gone, I had no one left. I continued my flower-selling business, but… I felt a certain emptiness within me. I felt like I was missing something and I needed to fill that empty hole. But neither Lucien nor Lucilla was here… physically… And Lucien would not speak to me in my dreams all the time; it was only when it was called for. I never felt so lonely in my life.

But soon, I managed to find a way to fill that empty hole… Shortly after Lucilla's passing, I decided to do a little travelling. Just around Skyrim. Once, I was on my way to Dawnstar and along the way, a bandit tried to rob me…

**So I robbed him of his eyes… **

It was a fair exchange.

It wasn't long before that I felt that familiar bitterness in my mouth. The numbed feelings I had once taught myself to have. They were all back, and there was no Lucien to make me feel anything.

_**I began to murder again. **_

For the next 170 years, until the 201th year of the Fourth Era arrived, random murders had been occasionally popping up in all of Skyrim. And no one suspected the innocent Imperial-Dark Elf flower-seller from Whiterun. Ah, the thrill of it all… I had missed it. Every time I would hear news of a new body being found, I would smirk to myself, but I was chuckling evilly on the inside.

Anarine Valarus, Silencer for the Black Hand of the Dark Brotherhood… was back.

* * *

When I joined the Dark Brotherhood 200 years ago, Lucien handed me a set of black robes with a black hood. And that was all I ever wore thus far. With that attire, I was just another mage to people's eyes. Such a perfect disguise.

If only I could use that disguise to hide a pain in my heart…

I almost heard next to nothing from Lucien ever since my first kill after losing Lula. That was what solitude felt like, when you were all alone in that little world you have created for yourself. So I spent 170 years in my own little world, where by day, I was the innocent flower-seller everybody loved and by night… I stalked potential victims just to kill them for the fun of it. That was the day-to-day routine for the next 170 years of my life. I had not deserved to live so long. My elf blood could have benefited other people… like Darna…

… Or Lucien…

* * *

4E 201… It was… a rather interesting year. A civil war was raging in Skyrim. Dragons were resurrecting. And thus, the legendary Dragonborn appeared. Things could not have gotten any more new than that. The Dragonborn was some female Nord from Windhelm from what I heard. She defeated Alduin, the World Eater in a month-long quest. The biggest threat had finally been conquered, and all that was left was the civil war between the Stormcloaks and the Empire. I would 'pick' a side, but both parties were heavily in fault. And stupid.

I did get insulted for being both an Imperial _and _Dark Elf. Most Nords of Skyrim did not like that. So it was hard every time I had to travel to Windhelm to deliver flower bouquets to customers; I now did delivery services. And I would always get insulted by some Nord. Once, I had lost all patience with one male Nord, and slapped him so hard in the face that he lost balance.

Because it was broad daylight, he was lucky I could not take his tongue.

I had lived in Skyrim for 200 years. Nobody had the right to tell me that I did not belong here.

So that was it: the year 20 of the 4th Era, and we all caught in the middle of a civil war. It wasn't my fight; I didn't want any part of it. Let the 'grown men' handle it. And when I meant 'grown men', I meant 'mature adults who don't use swords and maces as answeres to every solution'.

Too bad we had lived in a world filled with knuckleheads.

* * *

For 170 years, I was the assassin in the dark. I killed and killed when possible and no crime was ever traced back to me.

And then, one little delivery journey to Riften… _**changed everything.**_

Ingun Black-Briar, daughter of Maven Black-Briar of Riften, sent me a letter requesting 20 Deathbells, 20 Nightshades and 20 Nirnroot. Although I didn't carry plants, she was more than happy to except the Deathbells and Nightshades I could offer. When arriving, I made small talk with her and found out about a little… issue that had been going on.

"_Black Sacrament? I'm sorry, milady, I'm not familiar with that term."_

"_Ha, how could you be, Anarine? What would you know of the Dark Brotherhood?"_

"_D-Dark Brotherhood?"  
_

"_The Black Sacrament is performed when someone wants someone else dead. A Dark Brotherhood assassin will hear the request, and carry out the contract, so they say. Recently, Aventus Aretino, one of the boys from the orphanage escaped and is said trying to perform the Black Sacrament back in his home in Windhelm." _

So the Dark Brotherhood did not die in the Cheydinhal Sanctuary in Cyrodiil 200 years ago… Sithis and the Night Mother made sure it lived on.

I was indeed, curious as to what would drive a young boy into wanting someone dead. I just my answer laid in the orphanage. So after speaking to Ingun Black-Briar, before the sun set, I decided to pop over to the orphanage… and soon discovered the reason why Aretino ran off and was trying to summon an assassin.

_"Those who shirk their duites will get an extra beating! Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes, Grelod." _

_"And one more thing! I will hear NO MORE talk of adoptions! None of you riff-raff is getting adopted. Ever! Nobody needs you! Nobody wants you! That, my darlings, is why you're here. Why you will always be here, until the day you come of age and get thrown into that wide, horrible world! Now, what do you all say?"_

_"We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness." _

That was what I heard when I stepped into Honorhall Orphanage. When Ishe peeped past a large doorway, I spotted six young children, three boys and three girls, standing at attention to the command of an elder woman, wearing a green and white belted tunic as well as a stern look on her face. The children looked frightened to be in her presence. That woman must have been the infamous "Grelod the Kind". Clearly, 'kindness' was not in this woman's dictionary. Behind Grelod was a much younger brunette woman, maybe in her 20s.

And of course, she did not receivewelcome me well. My patience with her was ever-so limited, while I tried to get her to change her spiteful ways. And of course, she went onto insulting me; greatly.

"_Maybe I should waste any more time, Grelod. The Dark Brotherhood had come, and Sithis awaits you," _

Originally, I had not intended to kill her in front of the six children, but after my statement, I could her some murmurs from them like, _"Aventus really did it!" _or _"The Dark Brotherhood is going to save us!" _

So I had decided then and there to kill her.

"_The Dark-? I've had ENOUGH with you, young lady! Take your half-breed behind and GET OUT of my orphanage!"_

In one swift action, I brandished my dagger, the Blade of Woe and stabbed her in the heart. All that came out of her was soft gasps, as I pulled the knife out and she bled to death on the ground.

"_Yay! Aventus did it! He saved us!"_

"_Grelod is death! Hooray!" _

"_You did it, lady! Thank you so much!" _

That was probably the first and the last time I was going to have elated onlookers at my assassinations.

* * *

When the night fell that evening, I helped dispose of the body and the young brunette who was also running the orphanage swore not to tell a soul of what she had seen. She had better not. Because I could easily find her. The children were much happier after that.

After that, I made my return to Whiterun. Seeing as it had already became dark, I decided to set up camp and get a good night's rest. Closing my eyes, I drifted to sleep… and I had made the mistake of sleeping in the first place.

Because when I opened my eyes, I realized that I was staring at a ceiling. I was on a bed. Getting up, a lone woman was sitting upon a shelf, her left leg swinging back and forth intimidatingly. I immediately recognized her red and black leather armor. _Oh dear Gods… _

"_Sleep well?"_

* * *

**A/N: Thumbs up for Ana pulling a Lucien line? **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Mostly Ana's thoughts. The next chapter, things start getting real...  
**

**ay1234 - I'm actually working on a few right now! I'll post them once this story is over :)  
**

**So much for this story being a one-shot. Then I said it could be a three-shot. Oh, how I love kidding myself!  
**


	9. The Kindly Stranger

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ****–**** Lucien Lachance & Anarine Valarus ****–**** "A Single Nightshade"**

* * *

"_Sleep well?"_

"_Not anymore. What is this? Why have you taken me here?" _I demanded to know. My Blade of Woe was still in my holster, but I could not wield it. Any wrong move could result in my death.

"_Keep calm. Relax," _Even her voice was low and intimidating. _"You're warm, dry… and still very much alive. That's more than can be said for old Grelod, right?"_

I gaped slightly, and tried to keep my cool. I was not afraid. Just… concerned. _"You know about that? I disposed of her body!"_

"_No, dearest. You 'helped' dispose of the body. Those children don't know the best of hiding places." _She shook her head. _"Oh, but don't misunderstand. I'm not critizing. It was a good kill. Brilliant, in fact. Old crone had it coming. And you saved a group of urchins to boot."_

"_How did you even know?" _

"_You just so happened to arrive at the moment when I had intended to kill her myself," _She said. _"After all, it was a contract. A contract given by the little Aretino boy. To the Dark Brotherhood and my associates."_

There it was. My suspicions had been cleared. I was facing the Dark Brotherhood after 200 years. And I didn't like the feeling. Bittersweet. Bittersweet was all I felt then.

"_A kill you stole, and must repay," _Then her tone turned threatening.

I didn't have to listen to this. I, personally, felt that I didn't 'steal' anything. _"I don't have to. I didn't steal anything. As far as I'm concerned, I did you a favor. Isn't that what one sister does for another?" _

Her mouth and nose were covered up by her shrouded cowl, so all I could see were her eyes. And she furrowed her eyebrows at my last statement. _"Did you just imply what I think you just implied?"_

"_I did. Do you need proof? I can recite the Five Tenets if you want me to. Never dishonor the Night Mother. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Never betray the Dark Brotherhood or its secrets. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis Never disobey or refuse to carry out an order from a Dark Brotherhood superior. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Never steal the possessions of a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Never kill a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath… of Sithis." _I myself never thought those words would still be etched into my memory after so long. But they were. Because I had once respected Sithis and the Night Mother… before they betrayed me.

"_Interesting that you would have knowledge of this… Tell me: which Dark Brotherhood are you- or were from?"_

"_Cheydinhal Sanctuary of Cyrodiil. And before you ask, yes: I was around when the traitor, Mathieu Bellamont betrayed us all. I was the once who ended his life." _I told her, bitterness in my mouth.

"_Tell me, dear one…" _She titled her head slightly at me._ "Is your name… Anarine Valarus?" _

As much as I didn't want to nod, I did. _"But I understand. I stole a kill unrightfully. I must repay it. So tell me: who should I murder?"  
_

"_I'm having second thoughts though, Anarine. You're a legend." _I was? _"Maybe I can let this slip. Just this time."_

"_If you want to do that, go ahead. I'm not complaining." _I shrugged my shoulders. That was when I looked around and found three people, tied and blindfolded behind me. _"Oh. Was I supposed to kill one of them?"_

"_Not anymore. I'll just… put them back where I picked up them up." _She then got down from the shelf and faced me. _"I do hope we can take this… relationship to the next level. I'm inviting you to rejoin the family once again, Anarine. The Dark Brotherhood. It's only proper that a legend like yourself earns her rightful place back in the Dark Brotherhood."_

My eyes widened at that. It's been 200 years, and I had never once thought of ever rejoining. Not after what had happened 200 years ago. But I had been lonely for so long. It would have been nice to have some family. But overall, I still wasn't sure. The woman told me to head to the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary, located to the southwest of Skyrim in the Pine Forest, beneath the road, if I ever wanted to rejoin.

"_This decision is up to me, though. I have… issues right now."_

"_Oh, of course. Please take your time to decide. We won't go anywhere. Just remember that from now on, now that we know who you are, Anarine… we will be watching every murder you commit." _

To be honest… that was Lucien's job.

* * *

"_Agh! Bother and befuddle! Stuck here! STUCK! My mother! My poor mother! Unmoving… At rest, but too STILL!"_

That was what I heard on my way back to Whiterun. My thoughts had been interrupted by the squeals of an Imperial jester, next to his broken wagon and large wooden crate.

"_Is there a problem, Sir?" _I decided to investigate.

"_Poor Cicero is stuck! Can't you see? I was transporting my dear sweet mother! …Well, not her. Her corpse! HA HA! She's quite dead…"  
_

"…" I widened my eyes at that. _"Alright… You're taking her to a new burial crypt, I'm assuming." _I glanced at the wagon; there was a broken wheel. _"I'm not good with tools, but is there any way I can help, Sir?"  
_

His face lit up upon my question. _"Oh! Oh oh oh yes! Yes! The robed kindly stranger can certainly help!" _

He requested that I head over to the Loreius farm just further up the road and persuade Vantus Loreius to help Cicero fix is cart. Apparently, Loreius was a bit – alright, _really _suspicious of Cicero, due to the fact he was… obviously unstable, that there hadn't been a merry man in years, and that that wooden crate could be containing anything else other than a corpse. Without the need to display my dagger, I managed to change Loreius' mind about helping Cicero. I just hoped he kept to his word. Or I would find him myself.

When I return to the jester with the good news, he _danced _his thanks.

"_You… you did? HE HAS? OH, KIND AND BEAUTIFUL STRANGER! You have made Cicero SO happy! So jubilant and ecstatic! But more! Even more: my mother thanks you! Here, for your troubles! A few coins for your kind deed! And thank you, beautiful kindly stranger! Thank you again!"_

I simply smiled sweetly at Cicero. _"You're most welcome. I was more than happy to help." _I would have just killed him for the heck of it the first time I saw him, but it was broad daylight and there was a guard patrolling the road. And besides, I think I should learn to kill things that only rub me the wrong way. Cicero here was a sweetheart; a very mad sweetheart.

* * *

"_Are you really going to leave, Ana?"_

"_It's a good job, Riesa. Pays well, and it gives me something more to do. To be honest, the flower-selling business was nice, but this is a little… more exciting. I get to travel more. Explore more. And… it's so lonely. It's been lonely for 170 years. I know: I have you and all, but… I think I would like to know what it's like to be part of a family once again."_

"_But… I'm going to miss you," _

"_I'm going to miss you more, Riesa. You're the reason I'm still here. Don't you worry a thing, child. I have a reason to return to Whiterun. You'll be seeing me soon." _

Riesa was my best friend and it hurt me to have to lie to her and leave. But this was my decision and I had made it: I was going to return to my position in the Dark Brotherhood. Although there was no more Black Hand, I was still going to return. It didn't matter to me.

Why go back after everything that organization had caused me? I had nothing left. After Lula, who was my cause for staying sane and happy, died, what else did I have? Riesa could go on without me; I knew that. But I had to think about me. And I think this was the best thing for me to do.

And besides, there was no more Listener, Speaker and all that nonsense. There was no Night Mother in Skyrim; she was all the way back in Cyrodiil. I'd have to put up with others praising her and Sithis, but I wouldn't have to face them. I could just tend to my own work.

"_Ana?"  
_

"_Yes, child?"  
_

"… _Are you going to bring Lula with you?"  
_

"_Of course, Riesa! I must! How can a mother leave their child?" _

That evening, I was packed and ready to travel to the sanctuary and rejoin. Clad in my black robes, my Blade of Woe in my holster hooked to my waist, and Lucilla's urn safely in my hands, I left Whiterun.

* * *

**A/N: Thumbs up for Cicero? :)**

**Hope you liked it! In the next chapter, Ana meets the family, and loses her mind over something... again...  
**


	10. The Sanctuary

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ****–**** Lucien Lachance & Anarine Valarus ****–**** "A Single Nightshade"**

* * *

Finding the Falkreath Dark Brotherhood sanctuary was easy enough. Entering it, well… that sacred me. The door had scared me… greatly.

And that takes me to where I am right now: travelling deep into the sanctuary to find Astrid, the woman who recruited me back into the Dark Brotherhood. During the whole journey to the sanctuary, I had been replaying all those memories; from my first encounter with Lucien to the present: rejoining the organization. Some good memories, some bad…

Astrid was in the first room of the sanctuary when I entered it. She greeted me with a warm smile and welcomed me back to my position. She even handed me the shrouded armor, but I highly doubted that I was going to where those. When questioned why by her, I said "This attire holds great importance to me". She never questioned what it was.

"Go and introduce yourself to the rest of the family, dearest sister. Everyone's so eager to meet you."

"Oh. Alright." I nodded and headed further down the sanctuary. There, in the middle of the large hall, I got my first look at the family members: a male Argonian, a male Imperial wizard, a… female child, a male Redguard, a female Dark Elf and a male Nord. They were all discussing about their contracts.

"What about you, Festus? How did that last contract turn out?" That was the male Redguard.

"Oh yes please, old man. Regale us with your tales of wizardry!" That was the male Nord.

"Ah, the young and stupid. Always mocking the experienced and brilliant. My contract went very well, I'll have you know! Tried a new spell. Little something I've been working on in my spare time. Came "this" close to turning that priest inside out. Damned messy…" That was the male Imperial wizard.

"And what your latest, Arnbjorn? Something about a Khajiit? Merchant, was it?" That was the female Dark Elf.

"Oh, a big doggy chasing a little kitty! How adorable!" That was the female child, who was, in fact, a vampire.

Upon that, everyone laughed. My guess was that Arnbjorn here was a Werewolf. I giggled quietly.

"I am not adorable. It was not funny. And he wasn't a merchant. He was a Khajiit monk, a master of the Whispering Fang style." Arnbjorn told everyone. "But now, he's dead, and I have a new loincloth!" He said this time, a little happier and rather innocently.

Everyone really burst into laughter this time. I tried to contain myself but I still giggled.

"Ah. So you're the one from Cheydinhal Sanctuary. We've heard quite a bit about you," The male Redguard stepped up towards me.

"I'm not sure how much you all would have heard." I walked towards them, Lucilla's urn in my hands, which of course, drew attention. "May I know all of your names?"

The male Argonian's name was Veezara. The male Imperial wizard's name was Festus Krex. The child's name was Babette. The female Dark Elf's name was Gabriella. There was a range of races in this family. I, however, still felt a little out-of-place with my mix blood. I was usually taken for an Imperial, but few could catch my Dark Elf features.

"Well…" I kept a small sweet smile. "It's nice to meet all of you. As you know, my name is Anarine."

"So you were there in Cheydinhal all during the Oblivion Crisis? During Mathieu Bellamont's treachery?" Gabriella asked.

"Indeed," I tried to keep a firm mask, trying not to let the awful memories burn through my mind. "In fact, I was the one who stabbed Mathieu in the chest, in the face, in the neck, in the face again… I'm pretty sure I kept on stabbing him even after he died." I said, as a matter-of-factually, and very coolly.

"What is with the robes, tidbit?" Arnbjorn asked, arms folded across his massive chest. "Don't like the leather armor?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Is that how you talk to an elder, little boy?" Receiving a confused look from him, I continued on. "I'm 232 years old. I think I'm much older than you. Festus here was right: the young and stupid always mock the experienced and brilliant."

"I think I can learn to like you!" Festus said, chuckling.

"I'll give you about a week before you end up dead in a ditch." He said to me.

"I'll take that bet," I smiled at him. "But to answer your question, I'll let you decide which makes it easier to appear harmless when you need to kill someone in broad daylight: a set of black robes, or unusually-seen red and black leather armor."

"I think that's the best answer anyone can receive." Babette applauded.

I simply smiled.

* * *

After that introduction, I spoke to the Redguard, Nazir, about some contracts to carry out.

"I do have a few lingering contracts we haven't had the chance to complete just yet. And more, dribbling in from time to time."

"As they come in, you can just let me know. I'll get to them, I assure you."

He smiled sweetly at me. "A legend such as yourself, I know you will do us proud. I should warn you though, Anarine: these aren't particularly glamorous assassinations, unlike what you would use to get back in Cyrodiil. They don't pay much, but you can complete them at your own leisure. These contracts aren't going anywhere."

"It's quite alright. As long as I get to kill things, it's good enough for me." I said. "Let me get settled in. I'll come find you when I'm ready?"

"Take your time. I know it's been a while." He said.

I smirked. "Not really."

* * *

Yes, for 170 years I murdered, but at my own will. Not under the command someone. Now, everything's gonna change from this point on.

In my room, I removed my black gloves and placed Lucilla's urn on a small altar, where a few candles used to be. I then surrounded it with a few Nightshades I had collected on my way here to the sanctuary. On the last Nightshade I was going to place, I kissed it before placing it.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled. "I'm so sorry, Lula." Tears formed in my eyes unexpectedly. "I'm so sorry I broke my promise… Please… please forgive me… please…"

I hated myself then and there.

* * *

A few hours later, I visited Nazir and received my three contracts. Narfi, a beggar in Ivarstead, Ennodius Papius, an ex-miller located west of Windhelm, and Beitild, a mine boss in Dawnstar.

I decided to keep it to one contract per day. Today, Narfi was going to die. It was easy; he lived a small distance away from Ivarstead so I was able to kill him without attracting much attention.

"Congratulations! You slaughtered an emaciated beggar in cold blood. You are truly and opponent to be feared," Nazir said, happy with my first murder as a Dark Brotherhood assassin.

"Thank you, but I never stopped working, actually." I said, accepting my payment.

"Oh?" He left an invitation to explain myself.

"Well…" I sat next to him at the dining table. "I won't bore you with long and painful details, but after Cheydinhal, for 30 years, I didn't kill. For a reason I will not speak off. But after that, for the next 170 years, I killed. Whenever and whoever I felt like. I never stopped, Nazir. I just joined the rightful organization to continue,"

"And we're very lucky to have you with us, Anarine." I could learn to like him. He was kind to me.

* * *

The next day, I decided to take on Beitild. She, however, was a tough one. She fought back when I attempted to slit her throat from behind her. We engaged in a heated battle deep within the mine she worked at, and I lost possession of my Blade of Woe. In due course, I managed to kill her with a pickaxe. My Blade of Woe sustained a broken hilt, though the blade was still intact. Damn it.

So I returned to the sanctuary and received my pay from Nazir, but I also had to get my dagger fixed. Ugh, great. I had to talk to-

"So I take it you work the forge here,"

"Oh yeah? What gave it away?"

I raised another eyebrow. "You're working on a dagger right now…"

Arnbjorn glanced back at the dagger he had been repairing on the forge table, before looking back at me. "Aw, right…"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot. But I need your help." I presented him my broken dagger. "Think you can fix it?"

"Aw. So the legend needs my help now?" He chuckled.

I chuckled as well, but not humorously. "Come on. You want me to apologize for my attitude or something?"

"Nah. It's alright, lambshack." He held out his hand to me. "Let me see what I can do,"

"Lambshack?"

"It's a little hard for me not to think of you as a snack, you know,"

I laughed. "Ha, I understand. Don't worry about it. But if you start getting thoughts about eating me, then we're going to have a problem,"

"Nah. I don't even think you taste good." He inspected my dagger.

I shook my head, smiling to myself. I took a seat at the grindstone. "So… what can you tell me about yourself?"

He grimaced. "Look… if you're tryin' to get to know me, don't. Although… my wife trusts you and I trust her judgment, so you can't be all that bad."

"I'm not." I said. "Just don't give me a reason to have to kill you," I simply said, with a smile on my lips.

He growled softly, returning his attention to my dagger. "Here's all you need to know: I'm a werewolf. I like killing things. I love Astrid. I hate annoying people. And the color blue gives me a headache."

"I can't imagine why…"

* * *

Later, as I was returning to my room, I spotted Veezara, the Argonian sitting on the cold floor of the sanctuary. I walked up to him and sat next to him on the ground. "Don't' like chairs?"

"Not really," He answered back, with just as much humor.

I smiled. "Anarine Valarus."

"Veezara. We never got a chance to talk, milady." He said.

"No, we didn't. It's not often to see an Argonian in the Dark Brotherhood. What's your story?" I asked.

"Well, I was once a Shadowscale."

I shook my head slightly. "Forgive me, Veezara, I do not know that name."

"Ah, it was a lifetime ago, milady. You won't hear about it much now." He smiled. "I was an assassin in service to the King of Black Marsh. Trained by the Dark Brotherhood since the day of my hatching. I was born under the sign of the Shadow, you see."

"Ah. I understand now. It makes sense." I nodded. "Well, I'm sure that this family benefited from your experience?" I smiled.

He smiled back. "More than you know, milady."

* * *

Ennodius Papius, an ex-miller located west of Windhelm, was my next and final target for the next day. I easily murdered the paranoid Nord with a flick of my newly-repaired dagger. Arnbjorn had done a fantastic job.

During these three days, I had spoken to every single member of the family and grew to respect them, as much as they have grown respect me (I think…). Either, I adored every single one of them. They were my family now. I promised to protect them if anything were to ever knock on our door.

After my final contract given to me by Nazir, I returned to the sanctuary. Pulling back my hood, as I walked deeper inside, I could hear a conversation going on.

"Your presence here signals a welcome return to tradition." That was Festus speaking.

"Oh, what a kind and wise wizard you are!" No way! It couldn't be! "Sure to earn our Lady's favor!"

"I would have never guessed in a thousand years…" All heads turned to me as I walked up to the family. "Cicero?" He was standing in front of that large wooden block.

Cicero gasped in utter happiness when he saw me. "OH, the beautiful kindly stranger is a sister! This is truly and utterly wonderful!"

I smiled sweetly at him. "I never thought you turned out to be a Dark Brotherhood assassin. Looks are deceiving, after all."

"Do you know him, Anarine?" Astrid asked me.

"Helped him get his wagon fixed a few days back." I answered. "I didn't think this would ever happen. In fact, the thought never even crossed my mind…"

"Yes, well, we are _all _in shock…" Astrid mumbled and turned back to Cicero. "You and the Night Mother are of course welcome here, Cicero. And you will be afforded the respect deserving of your position as Keeper."

My smiled dissolved into a frown, as I could not believe my ears. _Night… Night Mother? _

"Understood, _husband_?" Astrid glared at Arnbjorn, who huffed back. "But make no mistake. _I _am the leader of this sanctuary. My word is law. Are we clear on that point?"

_Night Mother?_

"Oh, yes, mistress! Perfectly! You're the boss!" Cicero acknowledged.

_Night Mother?_ I eyed the large wooden crate.

_"You could have prevented this all! If you had done SOMETHING, Lucien would still be here! You could have prevented this all!"_

_"My Listener, I understand that you and Lucien Lachance were… intimate. However-"_

_"NO! You don't understand anything! If you had, you wouldn't have let this happen! You would have told us and Lucien would still be here! You betrayed us! You betrayed me! You betrayed Lucien!"_

_"Listener…" _

_"Enough of this! I don't want to be your Listener! I don't want to be anything! Just leave me alone!"_

_"I'm afraid not, dear Child. You see, you were marked by Sithis the moment you emerged from your mother's womb. You belong to the Void. You belong to Sithis. You belong to me."_

_"Not anymore! I'm done "Because you took my Lucien away from me! You took away the one person who cared about me! And you could've prevented this all! But you didn't! What kind of 'mother' are you, that you would let this happen to your 'children', huh? Lucien… mattered to me. He was mine, and I was his. We belonged to each other! And he's gone… They all… they tortured and killed him! A loyal child of Sithis should not have endured THAT!"_

_"Lucien Lachance now takes his rightful place by Sithis, Exactly where he is supposed to be. If anything, all is well now, my Listener."_

_"NO, YOU UNDEAD BITCH! ALL IS NOT WELL! The only thing that I was living for is now gone from this world! Lucien was taken away from me and you let that happen! All is NOT well! I'm done, Night Mother. It's over. I don't want your title of Listener. I don't even want to be in the same crypt as you! You stole my Lucien from me. ALL of you did! And I won't let you have me."_

I felt the years of rage gradually building up within me.

_**Night Mother?**_

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap. ******

Please review! :D  



	11. Confrontations

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ****–**** Lucien Lachance & Anarine Valarus ****–**** "A Single Nightshade"**

* * *

"_This… is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here, Lucien." _

_He brought me to a flower field, to the portion where only Nightshades grew. He held me in his arms, my back to his chest, as I laid my head back against his shoulder. _

"_You are most welcome, my dearest." He then kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday." _

"_Thank you," Never had I been so excited to celebrate my birthday. "I'll be honest: I never took you for the… romantic type,"  
_

"_Oh?"_

"_I pictured you as someone who would want to have it his way in everything, and his lady would have to go with it, whether she liked it or not. But of course, she would learn to love it because it made her feel good. You just… simply make everything perfect and easy to love and appreciate." I smiled at him. _

"_Hm… perhaps I'm like that. Maybe I won't deny it. But you are different, Ana. I wanted you to feel love, but I knew I couldn't force you to feel it." He then whispered in my ear, "Yet, I knew I wanted you to be mine, so I was going to do whatever it took." _

_I giggled. "Indeed you did." I nuzzled my face against his neck lovingly. "And I'm glad I'm yours." I sighed. "I… didn't think we could build this relationship on real love. You know of the family's take on love, don't you, Lucien? It's scary…" _

"_I, for one, simply love what we have together, dearest Anarine." He clasped my hands, and touched temples with me. "It's beautiful. Strange to some, but… beautiful." _

"_Beautiful…" I grinned, and then pushed myself off his chest, turned to him and captured his eyes with mine. "Just like you." Giggling, I got to my feet and skipped off._

"_Now, where are you running off to?" He called out. _

"_That's for you to find out!" I laughed. "Catch me if you can, Speaker!" _

_Being with Lucien was making me feel so feminine. Fun. I was having so much fun. Running amongst the Nightshade fields, I hid behind a tree, and peeped past to see if Lucien was behind me. _

_He wasn't. _

"_Gotcha, you little assassin," Before I knew it, I turned around and Lucien hoisted me up into the air. We both laughed and giggled at each other. "You'll need to do better than this, Ana." He sat me down on the ground and got on top of me. _

_I couldn't stop smiling at that face. "If doing poorly gets me this… then I don't want to improve." _

_He chuckled at me and ran a hand past my cheek, before descending his lips on mine. _

"_I love you."_

* * *

"What… in the name… of the Gods… did you just say?" I looked right at Astrid. "Did you just say 'Night Mother'?"

Astrid was mildly confused by my questioning. "Yes. A few months ago, I received word from Cicero that he had arrived with the Night Mother's corpse. Her crypt in Bravil was destroyed as a result of the chaos caused by the war with the Thalmor. Thus, the relocation."

Anger. So much anger was running through me. I didn't know what to take it out on. "You… literally brought her corpse here? To this sanctuary?" I glanced at Cicero. "But you said you were transporting your dead mothe-" It all made sense to me then. "Oh my Gods… Wow. What a perfect disguise." I turned back to Astrid. "Astrid, it's been a wonderful few days, but thank you for everything, because I'm done! I am NOT sharing the same sanctuary, with that… that undead bitch!" I pointed to the large wooden crate, and then walked past everyone to get to my room.

Cicero gasped in utter shock. "What's this? Defiance?!"

I spun around. "Shut up, Cicero! Nobody asked you!"

"What in Sithis' name is going on?" Astrid was beyond confused now. "Anarine! Get back here!"

I then returned from my room with Lula's urn in my hands. "Have fun with your beloved Night Mother!" I yelled out, on my way to the front door. "See if that undead bitch doesn't betray you all as well!"

"Watch your mouth, Elf!" Arnjorn growled.

"Anarine, stop." Astrid said firmly. "One more step and it'll be the end of you." She threatened.

I halted, the rage overflowing me. I sat Lula's urn on a nearby rock, and turned to them. "You think I can't kill all of you?" I smirked. "I purged the ENTIRE Cheydinhal sanctuary, to rid it of the traitor! You think I can't do it again?"

"Anarine, calm yourself down!" Nazir stepped up. "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this and speaking ill of the Night Mother?"

"Defiance! Disrespect!" Cicero shirked.

"Speak AGAIN, jester! I DARE you!" I snarled at him.

"Nazir asked you a question, Anarine," Astrid got my attention again. "And you will answer."

"What?" I glance with all members of the Dark Brotherhood before me. "You want to know, why I'm acting this? Why I'm defying the undead bitch over there?"

"You will refer to her by her proper name!" Cicero glared at me.

"I also want to know why you mentioned her betraying you," Astrid folded her arms across her chest. "What is your problem with the Night Mother, Anarine? I want to know everything. Your actions and words demand answers, and you will not leave here until you've answered for them."

I shut my eyes and hung my head, as the horrible memories began to flood my mind. "You want answers? Fine. I'll give you answers." I said to everyone. "You want to know how your Night Mother treats her children? Fine. I'll tell you. You want to know why I hate every little detail and Sithis and the Night Mother? FINE. I'LL TELL YOU! Because she took something away from me! She took my entire world with her to the Void and I was never going to get it back!" I screamed. "She took…" I swallowed that small painful lump in my throat. "She took Lucien Lachance away from me…"

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Lachance? As in the legendary Speaker for the Black Hand 200 years ago?" Festus asked, stepping up.

I nodded at him. "Yes… and he was my world, until the traitor framed him and Sithis and the Night Mother could have done something."

"Anarine, help us understand. What do you mean by that?" Astrid asked, this time calmer.

"I'll tell you…" I cleared my throat. Yet, I didn't want to go through the nightmare again. Enough was enough. "200 years ago, Lucien Lachance recruited me into the Dark Brotherhood. He had loved my style of killing. He had loved _me._ I climbed the ranks and soon became his Silencer." I said. "But before my arrival, there had been a traitor running loose. I was instructed to purge the Cheydinhal sanctuary, in hopes of killing him, but it wasn't possible, because he was never there in the first place. No, Mathieu Bellamont was a… a Speaker for the Black Hand! He had planned everything out. Ever since Lucien accepted a contract to kill Bellamont's mother."

"Lucien and I…" Tears formed in my eyes. "We had something special. And the Night Mother didn't let us have it. Because she wouldn't tell her Listener that she knew Mathieu Bellamont's intentions since he was a young boy. Since his mother was murdered by Lucien." I said. "No. She wouldn't tell her Listener that she knew of everything that was going on, because she was angry with her 'children' for being incompetent! She had wanted them to learn their lesson! Well, guess what! That resulted in the death of the entire Black Hand! In addition to Bellamont killing them off himself, he also switched my Dead Drops contracts to have me systematically kill off members, as well as the Listener. The blame fell upon Lucien, and he was being hunted down for it."

"Did they… catch up to him?" Veezara asked.

"They… tortured him. He died from his injuries." I simply said, not wanting to go into detail. "I killed the traitor on that same night, when we were in the Night Mother's crypt, looking for a new Listener. And she so happily revealed everything to me, in addition to making me her Listener."

Everyone's eyebrows rose and eyes widened.

"But I didn't want it. I didn't want anything to do with her, or the Dark Brotherhood. So I left. And never looked back."

"You didn't kill at all, then? Not for 200 years?" Babette asked.

"No. Only for 30 years."

"Why? What happened then?" Astrid asked, still having her arms across her chest.

"Well, I was attempting suicide," I answered as if it was a normal answer. "Because it hurt too much. Lucien promised me so much, but it all went to Oblivion. "I didn't kill anything. Just tried to kill myself. But I didn't. I didn't kill myself, and neither did I touch this blade for 30 years… because of her:" I pointed to Lucilla's urn. "My daughter. _Our _daughter."

Everybody knew where I was going.

"She dies of an unknown illness at the age of 30 and… and I began to kill again. For 170 years, I was the innocent Imperial-Dark Elf flower-seller in Whiterun, and nobody suspected me of all the little random murders that popped up in Skyrim. It was thrilling. I had forgotten what it was like to kill and not get caught for it. That's what I did for 170 years." Then I glanced at Astrid. "Then you so politely kidnapped me, Astrid, and requested that I rejoin."

"I don't understand," Nazir said. "You claim that the Dark Brotherhood caused you this much pain…"

"And yet, here you are," Arnbjorn pointed out.

I faked a smile. "Look at me. I have _nothing _left! I didn't have my daughter! I didn't have the man who cared for me! I didn't have anything at all! Do you have _any _idea how painful and lonely it was for me? No, you wouldn't. You all are perfectly happy here. _I'm _not. I thought that all I had to do was endure the praises you all would sing about Sithis and Night Mother! I didn't think I would have to stand in the same sanctuary as her!" I said. "She is only a constant reminder of how I could've saved him. How we could've been everything we wanted to be. I can't stay here. I shouldn't have returned; it's stupid. I see it now. So I'm leaving, and don't stop me." Turning my heel, I picked up Lucilla's urn and wanted to walk out again.

"Anarine, stop." Astrid halted me once again.

I hung my head, and turned back. "Let. Me. Go."

"No," She said coolly and took a few more steps toward me . "Maybe we can work something out."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! :) And of course, the appearance of Lucien's spectral spirit will arrive, but not just yet!  
**

**Please review :)  
**


	12. Nightmares and Broken Silences

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ****–**** Lucien Lachance & Anarine Valarus ****–**** "A Single Nightshade"**

* * *

"_Greetings, traitor."_

"_Oh no…" _

"_We finally have you, traitor. There's nowhere to run." _

"_For the love of the Night Mother! Stop! I'm innocent! I have been framed!" _

"_Please! You are the only one who delivers the Dead Drop contracts to Anarine!"_

"_Please, I beg of you all, wait for my Silencer. She will bring proof!"_

_Damn it, I… I can't move. I'm here; I'm watching this confrontation at Applewatch Farm but I can't move! Something is holding me back. I'm trying to reach for him, but I can't!_

"_Enough of the lies, traitor!"_

…_Oh no…. "Lucien!" _

"_This ends now!"_

"_No, stop!" _

_And I'm just standing here. I'm immobilized! "No! Stop, please!" I'm screaming to them, unable to do a damn thing. I'm watching… as the four Black Hand members torture him. They've suspended him in the air by his feet. "I beg of you all! Stop! Please! You're killing him! He's NOT the traitor! Mathieu Bellamont is!" They can't hear me. They don't see me. "He's RIGHT there! Please stop! Please!" I'm pleaded ever so hard, as tears form in my eyes, and I pressed my hands together as tightly as I can. _

"_Ana…" He's calling for me. Lucien is calling for me. Suddenly, I'm free! I can move! I immediately run to him, fall onto my knees and cup his cheeks. "I'm… so sorry…" _

"_Lucien, stay with me!" I said. _

"_I… promised you…" His beautiful brown eyes were closing bit by bit. He… couldn't hear me. He couldn't see me. "I'm so sorry…" _

"_Don't be! Don't be sorry about anything! It's alright!" Tears streamed down my cheeks. "Just keep your eyes open! You'll be fine!" _

"_Forgive me, dearest Anarine…"_

_No… NO! Those were his last words! "Lucien, no! No! Don't say goodbye! Please! Stay with me! Don't! Don't leave…"_

* * *

I woke up, screaming the loudest I've ever screamed in my entire life. I then realized that I was covered in cold sweat, gasping for air. I looked down at my robes… they, including my neck and hands were covered in blood. _Lucien's blood. _

"No… no!"

"What in the name of the- Anarine?" Nazir was at my doorstep, with a very concerned look on his face. "What happened? We heard a scream."

I got out of bed, tears in my eyes. "Get me some water! Get me anything! I need to get this blood of me!" I shrieked.

"Blood?"

"Yes, Nazir! Blood! And I have it on me! Lucien's blood! Damn it, I thought I got it off all those years ago!" I searched my room frantically for water.

"Anarine. Anarine, stop!" Nazir walked up to me and gripped my upper arms. "There is no blood!"

I pulled away from him. "What are you talking about?"

"Look at yourself: you're _not _covered in blood whatsoever!"

I looked down one more time, and he was right: _Lucien's blood wasn't on me anymore. _"No…" I whispered. "No, I swear! It was on me when I woke up!"

"Anarine, calm down!" He told me. "Why were you screaming? You nearly deafened the entire family!"

I began to think back, and it led me to my nightmare: me being there when Lucien was being tortured and murdered. I strode back to my bed and slumped onto it. "I'm sorry…" I buried my face in my hands. "It was a nightmare…"

Nazir furrowed his eyebrows. "Is it about…?"

"Yes…" I sniffed. "I dreamt that I was actually there when they all… did what they did to him." I glanced at him. "And he was… calling for me and I wasn't there to begin with!" I sobbed. "Why did you all convince me to stay? Can't you see I'm miserable now? Let me go!"

After the confrontations, Astrid and the rest convinced me to stay. They said they were willing to help me get through this, and pointed out that I am nothing without the support of the organization which made me who I am today: an assassin. They couldn't stop worshipping Sithis and the Night Mother, but they could not let me go either. I was too valuable to them. How could I leave? What else did I have other that the Dark Brotherhood? The flower-selling business was too dull. I had been running it for 200 years.

And besides… something was keeping m from leaving. I didn't know what it was, but I was feeling some force that was preventing me from walking out that door. Was it the Night Mother? That was my guess.

"Anarine, trust us," Nazir gave me a small smile. "It will all be alright. You will see. Just wait."

I wish I could believe him because he was such a gentleman to me, but I couldn't.

* * *

I exited my bedroom, more miserable than before. Now, I'm afraid to fall asleep because I feared that I will get another nightmare like that. I was wanted to be alone, but at the same time, I wanted someone. I wanted Lucien. I had wanted him for 200 years.

Two days ago, I was ready to leave this sanctuary, but the family convinced me to stay. It was turning into a big mistake. I needed to leave. I couldn't take the pain anymore. The Night Mother's presence is a constant reminder of my failure of Lucien; of what she had let happen to him.

Yesterday, I returned to work. Astrid finally had a primary contract for me. Muiri of Windhelm requested that Alain Dufont, an ex-lover be killed. I did the job, earned my coin, and returned home… only to this nightmare…

I washed my face with the water flowing into the sanctuary and tried to wake myself up. The hall was empty. Everybody had returned to sleep after my scream had woken them up. I was glad nobody had asked me anything.

"_Listener…" _

All of a sudden, my ears pick up a hoarse voice, one that flowed with the air.

"_Anarine Valarus…"_

There it was again, and… and I recognized it very well, even though I didn't want to.

"_Come to me, my Listener…" _

My heart was about ready to stop. I took a slow walk to Cicero's room, where the Night Mother's coffin was placed. I didn't even notice that he wasn't in his room. I was now standing in front of her closed coffin, reluctant to open it.

"_There you are, child…" _

I was filled with nothing but rage. I was so angry that I forced the door of the coffin open, wanting to tell her to shut up. Her corpse was still intact. "Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear your voice!"

_"You… are my Listener, Anarine. Of course you will hear my voice."_

"200 year ago, I SCREAMED into your face that I didn't want to have anything to do with you! I didn't want your stupid title! So leave me alone!" I told her.

_"I'm afraid… that's impossible, child…"_

"Please, I'm begging you!" I pressed my hands together. "You cost me everything. Don't make my life any worse!"

_"You still old a grudge against me for that, child? All will be set right for you soon, I can assure." She said. "But for now, I give you this task:"_

I covered my eyes. "I don't want to hear you speak! Get out of my head!"

"What…?" I turned to find Cicero entering into his room. "Treachery! Defiler! What do you think you're doing, traitor?" He shrieked.

_"Speak with Amaund Motierre in Volunruud and accept his contract…"_

"SHUT UP, you undead bitch!" I screamed at her. "You took everything away from me!"

_"Ah, not all." I furrowed my eyebrows at that. "You will find out soon enough, my Listener. Tell Cicero this, the words he has been waiting for all these years: "Darkness rises when silence dies"…"_

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, still skeptical. "Night Mother! Speak to me!" But there was nothing, except for Cicero's squeals in the background.

"Explain yourself, worm!"

I turned to him. "Don't make me kill you with your own hat, jester!" I warned.

Just then, Astrid, Arnbjorn and Nazir jogged into the room. "What is going on here? What's happening?"

"SHE happened!" Cicero pointed at me. "She! The Defiler! Offensive towards the Night Mother!"

They all noticed that the Night Mother's coffin was open. "Anarine, what happened?" Astrid asked.

"SHE happened!" I myself pointed to the Night Mother. "She… she spoke to me! Gave me a contract! She chose me as her Listener! …AGAIN!" I couldn't believe this was happening. Here I was, pissed off at her, and she gives me a contract!"

"What?" Cicero shook his head. "More treachery! Lies and deceit! The Night Mother only speaks to her Listener!"

I glared at him. "Darkness rises when silence dies."

Suddenly, Cicero calmed. "She… she said that? To you? But those… those are the Binding Words! Written in the Keeping Tomes! The signal so I would know!" Then, he began dancing…. again… "It's true! HA! Our Lady is back! She has chosen her Listener! You! All hail the Listener!" He hailed me, bowing before me.

His change of mood confused me greatly. I didn't know how to react to this all. First, the Night Mother speaks to me, declaring me her Listener again, and now, Cicero's mood turned from sour to glee, and he's ever-so happily hailing me. My head was ready to explode. "Enough!" I ordered. "This is… This is unacceptable! Why should I be her Listener after everything she's done to me?"

"Anarine, calm down," Nazir held up his hands. "Do you have any idea how big of a deal this is? You've been chosen as the Listener!"

I huffed sarcastically. "It's probably for the same reasons as before…" I muttered.

_"Yes, child… You should have always been my Listener..."_

Her voice reached my ears, and I spun around to face her corpse. "I would have… if you hadn't taken Lucien from me! If you hadn't left him to his fate!"

"Oooh, the Night Mother speaks to you, doesn't she? Ah, yes!" Cicero continued to squeal. "The silence has been broken!"

"Quiet, jester!" Astrid said, massaging her forehead. "Listen, Anarine, the Night Mother may have spoken to you, but I am still the leader of this family. I will not have my authority so easily dismissed. I… I need time to think about this. Go with Nazir. He might have some work for you." She said, and exited the room with Arnbjorn.

"Come, Anarine," Nazir held out his hand to me. "We should leave as well."

I obeyed, and Nazir led me out of the room with an arm on my upper back. But I could not stop turning back to the Night Mother's corpse. Indeed, the silence had been broken, and I was the first one to hear her words.

* * *

**A/N: I myself had a nightmare recently, so I can only imagine Ana having her own nightmare.  
**

**Please review! :)  
**


	13. Me Too

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ****–**** Lucien Lachance & Anarine Valarus ****–**** "A Single Nightshade"**

* * *

Darna, my loving guardian, once gave me a little saying she came up with. She was… a bit of a philosopher. Not really much, but she would always come up with little sayings that mattered to me. They spoke so much truth. I had almost lost it when she died. No one was there to keep me sane anymore.

She said this to me shortly after her sweetheart from her teen years passed on. According to Darna, they had loved each other very much, but he had been promised to another. Eventually, Darna met him again in our city and that was after his own wife passed on. He had come to live there. Darna and he never spent a day without each other. She was his rock during his difficult time. Then… he died at his own old age.

I asked her why she would try to hold onto to him, even though he was not hers anymore. She replied with, "Ana… when you grow to love someone, you must try your best to hang onto them forever. Even if they slip from your grasp for whatever reason, hold on a little longer. You'll always get them back. Maybe not in the way you wanted, but they always come back."

Do they? I wasn't sure about that…

* * *

I wouldn't call the past few hours interesting, but there was no other word to describe it. Crazy maybe, but Cicero's already owned that one. Nazir did give me two new contracts to tend to so I did. Astrid was still thinking deeply about everything that had transpired, so I had to wait. After completing those two contracts, I returned the sanctuary, where Astrid immediately spoke with me. She eventually decided that I should head to Volunruud and speak to Amaund Motierre. And I thought I was going to faint when he revealed who he had wanted to be assassinated.

"The Emperor."

My eyes widened, and I managed to produce a short faked laugh. "Do you have any idea, what you are requesting of me? Of the Dark Brotherhood?"

"This is what you do… is it not?"

"The Dark Brotherhood has not had a contract like that in years together. What you ask is not a small thing, but we would like it." I said. "And in addition, I have to kill several more people?"

"They simply pave the way to the Emperor."

* * *

He gave me a sealed letter explaining everything and an amulet to sell to cover expenses. I brought these back to Astrid. She could not believe my story.

"No one has dared to assassinate an Emperor ever since the murder of Uriel Septim two hundred years ago…"

I rolled my eyes. "All due respect, Astrid, I know. I was there. Mehrunes Dagon was an ugly one."

She grimaced at my attitude.

I handed her the letter, but as for the amulet, she wanted me to take it to some man named Delvin Mallory in Riften, saying that he was a fence and that he has a history with the Dark Brotherhood. Thieves Guild. It was too obvious. So I headed there as well, not before Astrid gave me a slight reprimand for my little attitude.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I feel like a damned prisoner. You wouldn't let me leave, giving me all the possible reasons to stay, and now the Night Mother has spoken to me and I can't get her damned voice out of my head. Do you have any idea of the pain I'm going through? No, you wouldn't. Because you're ever-so happy with your beloved husband! Cherish what you have, Astrid. Cherish him. I wouldn't be surprised if the Night Mother sacrifices him as well, just like what she did the Lucien…"

* * *

And who knew the Ratways of Riften were filled with crazy people trying to kill me? It wasn't long before I travelled to what appeared to be a bar, deep within Riften. I saw about four men and one lone Redguard woman.

"Delvin Mallory?" I called out, hoping to guess who he really was.

"Who's askin'?" A bald Breton sitting at a table looked up at me.

I smiled. "The Dark Brotherhood."

The amulet was of the Elder Council, and only given to each member. So Motierre was a member. Delvin gave me a letter of credit to be given to Astrid. I returned to the sanctuary, where Astrid greeted me. We were actually going to do this: we were accepting the contract, and we were going to kill the Emperor. So we needed to start killing the first person.

"Now then, I hope you have something nice to wear." Astrid smiled at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not really."

"Oh, but you'll have to. You're going to a wedding."

I arched my eyebrows. "I actually like weddings,"

"Oh? Then I'm sure you'll love this one," She had that smirk: she was going to give me something worthwhile. "It's more like a public reception. It should be a lovely affair. You'll mingle with the guests, eat some cake… and stab the bride."

I laughed. "I had a slight feeling…"

* * *

Her name was Vittoria Vici, and she was the Emperor's cousin. She oversaw the East Company's business holdings in Solitude. She was going to marry Asgeir Snow-Shod of Riften. An Imperial marrying a Nord, who was a supporter of the Stormcloaks - that might create some form of peace, but not entirely. I was to receive a bonus, only if I were to kill Vittoria while she addressed the guests. Such thrill for me. Gabriella was more than kind enough to have scouted the area before I had received this assignment. She left Firiniel's End, a unique Elven Bow on the walkways of the rooftop of Castle Dour, where I can easily assassinate Vittoria while she would address her guests from the balcony, just above the courtyard.

I rarely worked with bows, so I had to squeeze a little practise before I could do this. Luckily, the reception wasn't for another few days. Gabriella worked hard with me on improving my archery skills. Soon, I was ready. The bride was going down.

Sadly, Vittoria looked stunning today. Oh well. I could give a flying skeever. I wanted to kill something; I've had too much anger locked up within me right now. On the rooftop walkway of Castle Dour, I had the perfect view of the balcony, where Vittoria was sure to stand an address her guests. I stayed at the walkways for some time. Then, she and her husband began to leave their seats on the courtyard, and for the balcony. Time to go to work.

I only had one shot. I needed to get this right.

"Honoured guests!" There was her speech! "Are you all enjoying yourself?"

_I am, dear Vittoria. I am. _I took a deep breath and readied the poisoned arrow.

"Please eat, drink and make merry on this most happy of days!"

And I let the arrow fly. It struck her in the throat. I was better than I thought.

"Vittoria! NO!"

"Oh Gods! The bride has been murdered!"

"Somebody do something!"

I smirked to myself. I quickly left the walkway, stepping over the guards I had murdered along the way. Who knew there were so many on the rooftop? I placed the bow back to where Gabriella secretly stashed it for me. With everyone's attention at the courtyard, I slipped past without any suspicion. To my surprise, Veezara was at the marketplace, in fine clothes.

"Astrid sent me, saying you might need help. But I guess you didn't need any at all." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Actually, you can help me by telling her that you saw me kill Vittoria while she gave her short speech."

* * *

Veezara and I took a slow travel back to the sanctuary. I was exhausted. I was literally holding my breath at the time of the murder. That arrow could have gone anywhere else.

"I feel like a hypocrite," I expressed, as he and I walked into the sanctuary. "I mean, I took Vittoria away from Snow-Shod, like she was a sacrifice… And the Night Mother did the exact same thing to me."

"Please, Listener," Veezara said. "You mustn't think about the past."

"The past still exists, Veezara. How am I not going to think about it?" He wished he could give me an answer.

"Ha!" Deep inside the sanctuary, the entire family was there to greet me. "The news to everywhere, Anarine! The Emperor's cousin, murdered at her own wedding! Well done!" Astrid was elated. "With Vici's death, the Emperor is sure to turn his attention here. We are heading down a path the Dark Brotherhood has never travelled in a long, long time. And we have you to thank for it, Anarine."

I gave a small smile in reply. "I'm glad. Oh, and she was killed while she delivered her speech. Just like you wanted."

"Oh, I know." She said. "You will get your bonus. But, I think you would love your reward better. Hold out your hand, Anarine."

Confused, I glanced around the hall. All of the family members were smiling at me. I held out my hand anyways.

She placed her fist into my palm, and then it started to glow blue. "This is a unique spell to summon a legend of the Dark Brotherhood. His soul serves us now in death, as his body once did in life. He will assist you in battle, when you need him to."

I had received the spell. "Oh. Interesting, but I don't really think I need any help."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that," Festus grinned.

"Go ahead and summon him right now, Listener. Why don't you meet him?" Nazir asked, with his own smile.

I was critically confused. "Alright. What's going on? Why is everybody smiling like idiots? Who is this legend you speak of?"

"It won't be of any fun if we tell you, Ana." Babette said. "You'll have to find out yourself."

"Fine! Fine…" I was defeated, and also curious. "I'll summon this 'legend'."

I clutched the summoning spell in my hand, and then released it. A large pale blue ball appeared before me, and a spectral being emerged from it. This legend was clad in shrouded robes, the one that Festus and Gabriella wore.

But when I saw his face… my heart literally stopped beating.

"I live… again…" He hissed, in that deep and husky tone. There was only one person in all of Nirn who had that voice that only I would find comforting.

"Dearest Anarine, it has been far _too _long." Lucien said, standing before me. "My, you look beautiful. As always. It's like you haven't aged a day. One of the perks about Mer blood, hm?"

I was gaping slightly and I managed to resume breathing. But… but I was voiceless. I didn't know how to react.

But Lucien kept that stupid smirk that I had loved so much, and missed greatly. "I know, my dearest. You're in shock." He walked over to a Nightshade bush near the Word Wall and picked one of them. "Take your time. I know you were not expecting this. But the family were ever so eager to give you this." He held out that Nightshade to me. "And I have waited far too long to be in your presence."

The only thing that came out of me were tears, and they were flowing down my cheeks.

I could sense his patience. "Come now, my dearest. Say something."

I glanced down at the Nightshade, and finally took it with both hands, as if it was the most precious thing in all of Nirn.

Then, he lifted my head and stared into my teary eyes with his spectral ones. "I have missed you."

That was it. That was what broke my silence, because I managed to utter, "Me too". But I couldn't hold my sobs in any longer. "Me too… Me too!" That was when Lucien quickly wrapped his arms around me, to give me a long overdue hug and to comfort me, as I began to cry. "Me too…" I wept into his shoulder.

200 years of pain, lament and suffering… they were suddenly drifting away.

* * *

**A/N: Thumbs up for Lucien? :)  
**

**"Harvest Dawn" from the Oblivion soundtrack was the inspiration for this whole story :)  
**

**Next chapter will be kinda short, because it's full of fluff and comfort.  
**

**But I need to know from you guys: after the 14th chapter, should I continue until the end of the Dark Brotherhood quest, or should I stop at 14? Let me know and please review! :)  
**


	14. I'm Still Here

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ****–**** Lucien Lachance & Anarine Valarus ****–**** "A Single Nightshade"**

* * *

"_I am not afraid to say it: I put you before the Night Mother. I even put you before Sithis himself, Ana." _

"_I hold that much significance to you, Lucien?" I made myself more comfortable on his bare chest, as I listened to the beating of his heart. _

"_My dearest…" Lucien continued to stroke my hair tenderly. "You are far more valuable to me than anything else in this world. Of course you hold significance to me." He wrapped his arms tighter around me. "I won't let you go now. You are mine. And you can be safe with me."_

_I smiled to myself. "Thank you, Lucien… for giving me everything I had once lost… or just never had in the first place. I love you."_

* * *

"Lucilla may have resembled me, Ana, but she had your grace and elegance. And don't worry: by that, I don't mean in the style of assassination. I meant... generally."

This was not a dream or an illusion. Lucien Lachance was here, with me. Physically. But in his case, he's here as a spectral spirit. I could summon him from the void to aid me in battle. Lucien… was _here. In front of me. _

He placed a few more Nightshades around Lucilla's urn. We were in my room. He brought me here after I had managed to quieten my sobs. "She was… such a beauty…" I was sitting on the edge of my bed, and was not facing him, so I could not see his face. But I could catch the lament in his tone: he was grieving for the loss of his daughter. Our daughter. "Thank you, Ana, for bringing her into this world." Lucien then walked up to me, and stood before me.

I glanced up at him and gave a small smile. "I should be the one thanking you, Lucien. You gave me Lula. For 30 years, I was… happy. Lula was able to fill that empty void in my heart that you once filled." I said. I was also glad that I could see his facial expressions clearly. Right now, he was giving me that stupid sweet smile. "But… but after her…"

"Hush now, my dearest," Lucien got down onto one knee before me, hand on my thigh. "Don't let your mind wander. I am here now. I wish I could have been here sooner, though. You should not have gone through 170 years of loneliness. You never deserved that." Then he took one of my hands. "But the Night Mother led me back to you after so long. So let me fill that void in your heart once more. I know that you have been longing for me. As have I, Anarine. As have I." He said, then shifting to stand on both knees.

"200 years in the Void, all I could ever think about was you and our beautiful daughter. I had longed to hold Lucilla the moment she was born. I had longed to hear her call me her father for the first time." Then, his eyes calmed, and he took both of my hands, as spoke in that deep, yet comforting tone. "I… had also longed to hear you whisper my name, Ana. To feel your skin on mine. To gaze… into these eyes," He cupped my cheeks and it felt cold… like the Void… but it was comforting. I shut my eyes upon the contact. "And see you gazing back."

I opened my eyes again. "You wouldn't have to feel all these you know," I said. "If only the Night Mother had done something…"

He clicked his tongue. "Now, my dearest…"

"Don't you DARE try to defend her, Lucien!" I chided, pulling his hands away from my cheeks. "If that's what you're going to do!"

"The Night Mother only does things for her children, Ana…"

"Leading her children to their own deaths isn't very motherly!" I argued back.

"Ana, can you please stop and think?" I gave him a look that demanded a meaning to his sentence. "Do you think if the Night Mother hadn't cared about you, her Listener, she would not have led you to Astrid, and you would have joined, only to become her Listener once more, and then reunite with me?"

Oh my Mara, he was right. The Night Mother was responsible for tearing Lucien from me… but she was also the reason… he was kneeling before me right now. "And 200 years of pain and suffering over the loss of you was enough punishment? For her to care about me again?"

"Please, Ana," Lucien clasped my hands once again. "I'm here, because the Night Mother had allowed me to. I thank her every day for bringing me back to you. Can't you be little appreciative as well?" He asked, looking in to my tearing eyes. "I've waited far too long for this day. I've come back to you. Not in the way you may have wanted, but I've come back. And I want to stay."

At that moment, my Imperial guardian, Darna's words rang in my head. The Night Mother did give me back Lucien, even though she never had to take him in the first place. But… the feeling I was getting right now: the feeling of… reunification. I was finally back with my Lucien, but I was having trouble expressing it. I was still in shock. A long time ago, I had given up. But now that he was here…

"Then stay. Don't go." I nearly whispered.

He smiled sweetly at me, and ran one hand through my black hair, before settling on my cheek. "I won't, my dearest." He promised. "Come Ana. You look tired. You must get some rest." I looked up at him. "Gabriella is arranging your next contract for you. We shall see her in a few hours. Don't worry. I will wake you."

I smiled at him. "Alright." I obeyed. I _was_ exhausted. Pulling my feet up, I laid my head on my pillow, and laid on my side. I shut my eyes, and took a deep breath, just trying to let my head sleep. But why wouldn't my mind let me rest? Everything should be fine. Something was still tugging at my heart.

Just then, I felt an icy, yet comforting touch on my wrist. I opened my eyes… and there he was: Lucien was lying in bed next to me, running his hand from my wrist to my hand and finally clasping it. I gathered a small smile. I could… hold his hand again. "Why do you continue to lament, my dearest? I am here now."

My smile disappeared, and I tried to lock my eyes with his spectral ones, although I greatly missed those calm brown ones. "170 years… Why?" I questioned. "Why did you stop speaking to me in my dreams after Lula's funeral?"

He appeared confused at first, but he had the answer. "I never stopped talking to you, Ana. Neither did I ever actually leave you." He said. "Tell me: could you not feel it when I would hold your hand like this? Could you not feel the kiss I would place on your forehead every night, before you slept? Could you now feel me holding you in my arms as you slept?" I… I didn't have an answer. "Could you not hear my voice in your pleasant dreams anymore?"

I didn't give him anything. I was speechless.

"No, you couldn't," He answered for me. "I never stopped talking to you, Ana. You just stopped listening."

I couldn't. I couldn't hold it. I let a tear roll down. "I had also stopped feeling…" I managed to get this sentence out. "When we were together, you gave me feelings. And after you and Lula left me… I had locked them away. Again…" I sobbed quietly. "When you left, you took everything with you, Lucien. I just… I just wanted it all back…"

"You _will _get it back, Ana." He said. "I'm going to give it all back to you now. Don't cry, my dearest. Please?"

But I couldn't. "I never stopped listening or feeling for you, Lucien… Grief just didn't let me continue." I summed it up for him.

Lucien just gave me that small smile, his way of telling me that it will all be alright soon.

After a brief silence, I asked in a whisper, "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course, Ana," I didn't even have to ask that in the first place.

But what I meant was, "Forever?"

His eyebrows calmed, and he said, "Come here,"

I shifted so that I would rest my head on his chest, and he comfortingly wrapped an arm around me and held my hands tightly. He rested his head on mine, and then said to me in his soothing voice, "Until the end of time… **dearest Anarine**." His pet name for me, and I had missed hearing it so much. "I'm here… _I'm still here._"

And I never wanted him to leave ever again.

* * *

**A/N: ;_; Don't mind me. It's just these onions... **

Well, I'm very happy with the way this chapter turned out. This is now my favorite one in this story :)

**And also, by popular demand, I will continue this story until the end of the Dark Brotherhood quest. Just means for fluff between Ana and Lucien! x)  
**


	15. A Long Lost Companion

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ****–**** Lucien Lachance & Anarine Valarus ****–**** "A Single Nightshade"**

* * *

"Wake up, my dearest,"

As much as I didn't want to get up, I could not resist that calming voice telling me to wake up. I rolled onto my back, slowly opening my eyes.

"Ah. There are the beautiful green eyes." Lucien smiled at me. "Hello, my dearest," He kissed me on the forehead. "You must get up now."

"Gabriella wants to see me now?" I asked, shielding my eyes from the light.

He nodded. "Yes, my dearest. She has already arranged your contract for you. Come. You will most definitely find it… thrilling…"

I could feel the excitement in his voice: he knew I was going to like this. "But I don't want to leave the bed…"

"Well… too bad, Ana," He leaned over me, our lips just inches apart. "You accepted a contract and you must carry it out."

"Hmm…" I murmured. He smirked at me, running a finger past my cheek; the same way he did when he said to me 200 years ago that 'I was to serve him'. I knew he wanted to kiss me, but I decided to play hard-to-get. I placed a finger on his lips, and smirked at him. "Nope."

He arched an eyebrow. "You can't get away from me, Ana."

"I don't plan to," I admitted. "I just want to tease for a bit."

* * *

A part of me thought that I was taking this a little too far. Maybe I shouldn't be feeling all too happy about Lucien. I don't know why. I mean, it was already amazing that he was here, with me. I didn't care that he was a spectral spirit. He was _still _here. I decided not to ponder my mind with petty thoughts, and just get on with my new contracts.

According to Gabriella, I must kill Gaius Maro, an agent of the Emperor's security force. Once he's dead, I'll have to plant a letter on him that will incriminate him in a plot to kill the Emperor. I'll need to kill him in a major city, if I wanted a bonus. Might as well. It just meant more fun for me.

"Lucien? Are you coming with me?" I asked innocently.

He kept his smile at me. "But of course, my dearest. Lead, and I will follow. You are never alone."

Smiles that I never knew I could produce anymore, suddenly started to appear on my lips once again.

* * *

I managed to get my little paws on Maro's travel schedule from his post at Dragon Bridge. I decided to wait patiently, until he would arrive at Whiterun. There, at night, it was much easier for me to murder him.

"Hm… maybe, if we are lucky, we might run into your priest friend, Riesa."

"Right. After I do the deed, Lucien."

"But remember, dearest, we leave no witnesses."

"Don't worry. You can trust me on this. Are you ready? You need to have my back."

He sighed. "Yes, Ana. But for once, I strongly feel repulsive about this. At least.. about _how _you are going to carry this out…"

I couldn't help but grin at him. "Lucien Lachance…" I started out. "Are you… jealous?"

Was it possible for spectral spirits to blush? Because I thought I had saw him blush. "Here he comes…" He cleared his throat.

I turned my head and watched intently as the Imperial entered through the vast gates of Whiterun. The moon was out, and I was hiding behind one of the houses to the right upon entering Whiterun.

"Psst!" I called for him, thanking the Night Mother that the streets were empty.

Maro turned his head at me, confused.

"Hello there," I put on the most seductive face I could muster.

"Can't stop to chat, citizen." He shrugged his shoulders, and was about to walk away.

"Now, don't be like that." I even spoke seductively. "Can't you spare a little time for a fellow Imperial?" I toyed with my hair. I could hear Lucien resisting the urge to vomit from his hiding place. "I'm sure you _must_ have a little time you can spend for me…"

Maro wasn't sure at all about this all.

"Let me make this a little easier for you to understand," I walked up to him. "Just nod, and I can make it worth your while. " I ran a finger up his chest. "You wouldn't have to sleep on that bed alone." I almost whispered.

Now, he was thinking about it… until I planted my lips on his. I was pretty sure Lucien was in his hiding place, trying so hard not to chop Maro up into many pieces. Slowly, I managed to pull him towards me, and to the back of one of the houses. As soon as I was out of sight, I brandished my dagger and slit his throat. He let out a voiceless cry.

Quickly, I planted the letter onto his body, and left the area, wanting to exit Whiterun as swiftly as I could.

Outside, I causally made my way down, waiting for Lucien to rejoin me. "You know, it was just business. You mustn't be jealous." I said out loud.

Lucien huffed, and the next thing I knew, he was next to me. "I don't like it when other men touch you, Ana. You know that!"

I rolled my eyes. "Come now, Lucien."

"I still don't like it."

I smiled to myself, and stopped walking.

"Why did you stop, Ana?" He turned back to me. We were now almost to the Whiterun stables. My only reply, was a hard kiss to his lips. To be honest, I didn't think I could actually do that!

When I pulled back, he could only give me a look of confusion. "To give you this, Lucien." I whispered, hands on his cheeks. "You are the only for me, Lucien. Remember, we have a child." I pointed out. "And you have been with me all this while, as you claim, then you would know that I have not been with anyone else. Because of you." My hands slid down to his chest. "I've always loved _you. _And… even though I can't be intimate with you, it doesn't matter to me. You're here now. It's good enough for me."

Lucien gave me his sweet smile, and then hugged me tightly. "We are bound together, Ana. You and I." He pulled back and touched foreheads with me. "I apologize for acting this way. I am just far too in love with you."

Lucien's love for me was a funny one, but hey, I loved it. And I loved him.

* * *

"Yes, I know, Anarine: You killed Maro in a major city. Yes, I'll hand you your reward and bonus, but you need to go into the sanctuary. Something's happened; it's Cicero." Gabriella spurted this to me the moment I entered.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"Go speak to Astrid. She's inside." She instructed.

"Just rest, Veezara. Let the potion do it work," I could hear Babette talking to Veezara.

"Ugh… Thank you, dear. You are most kind. The jester's cut feels as bad as it looks, I'm afraid."

"Veezara?" I called out, as Lucien and I both entered the hall. "By the Gods!" I knelt next to him. "What happened to you?"

"That LUNATIC happened! Ugh!" Astrid was repulsed. "He went berserk! He wounded Veezara and tried to kill me, before he fled."

"It's true, I'm afraid," Festus Krex got my attention. "Cicero was a little whirldwins, slashing this way and that. It would have been funny, if he weren't trying to murder us all…"

"And don't forget the ranting and raving," Nazir said. "About the Night Mother, how she was the true leader of the Dark Brotherhood, and that Astrid was just a pretender?"

"Where is he?" I glanced back at Astrid. "Where's Cicero?"

"I… I don't know," She said. "Arnbjorn flew into a rage and went after him. They both disappeared in the wild." She told me. "Try searching his room. See what you can get,"

"Stay put, Ana," Lucien told me. "I'll do it. Cast your healing spells on the Argonian to ease the pain."

I nodded to my other half. "This is help, Veezara. Don't you worry a thing." Although I wasn't a magic-user, I did learn a few simple spells. I casted a healing spell on him and the pain expression calmed on his features.

"That… certainly helped… a little." He said.

"Hush now, dear brother," Astrid silenced him gently. "You need to rest. Thank you very much for what you did for me. I am forever in your debt."

I turned by head back, and spotted Lucien. "My dearest?"

"I have obtained the jester's journal." He told me. "It appears he would be heading to a… Dawnstar Sanctuary?"

Astrid was really confused at that. "Dawnstar? Whatever for- Nevermind. It doesn't matter. You'll just have to go there, Anarine. Deal with him and find my husband." She instructed me, as I got up. "There's no time to waste, so I want you to take my horse. His name is Shadowmere. You'll find him outside by the pool."

I gaped at that. "S-Shadowmere? _You _have Shadowmere?"

"Do you know him?"

"She… She was Lucien's precious gift to me," I glanced at him. "When I became his Silencer. She disappeared after I… stored Lucien's ashes in the Cheydinhaal sanctuary. I always thought that the Night Mother took her away from me as punishment for my defiance." I told her. "I'll leave immediately, Astrid. Don't worry. I'll find Arnbjorn."

* * *

I practically ran outside to search for Shadowmere. Lucien was close behind me. I stopped in my tracks at the pool just outside the sanctuary, where the water was black in color. I could hear… a horse galloping and it was getting louder.

"Lucien?"

He smirked. "She's here."

Large bubbles emerged from the black-colored pool, and Shadowmere appeared before us. She was still purple-black in color, with those dangerous red eyes. She neighed, as a horse would, as if she was free from confinement after a long time.

"Shadowmere… my old friend…" Lucien was ever so happy to her.

"Shadowmere?" I called out.

Shadowmere turned her head to us. She then took slow steps towards the both of us, as if she was trying to recollect her memories.

"It's me: Anarine." I smiled at her. "Don't you remember me?"

Before I knew it, Shadowmere nuzzled her face against my cheek. I laughed gleefully and hugged, elated to have her back with me.

But as much as I wanted to celebrate, a certain Imperial jester needed to die.

* * *

**A/N: Thumbs up for Shadowmere and Jealous Lucien? :)  
**

**Next chapter... will be intense! :D And if you've read "Runaway With My Heart", you'll know that I have a knack for delivering intense chapters! At least... I'd like to think that ;)  
**


	16. My Last Breath

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion – Lucien Lachance & Anarine Valarus – "A Single Nightshade"**

* * *

"Arnbjorn!"

"Ugh… should've figured Astrid would send you…" The Nord was on the ground, his own blood surrounding him. He was pretty much alive, if he could spurt that sentence to me.

Lucien and I got off Shadowmere, and I knelt next to him. "This… looks bad…"

"Yeah, got to admit that little jester is good with that butter knife. But don't worry: I gave as good as I got," He told me, with a smirk on his face. "Pretty sure I severed an artery."

"Just relax," I told him, casting a healing spell over him. "Where'd he go?"

His pained featured calmed; the spells were working. "Um… Through that door. Looks like an old sanctuary, but I don't know the phrase."

I turned behind me to see a Black Door. Oh great: the scary door.

"Ah, but I do." Lucien said. "It was written in the jester's journal. 'Innocence, my brother'."

That was more than enough for me. "Alright. I'm going to go skin him alive! Lucien," I turned to him. "Stay with Arnbjorn. Make sure he gets back onto his feet. Damn it, just take him home!" I casted a second round of the healing spell on him.

Lucien was puzzled. "Excuse me? And what do you plan to do?"

I got up from my knees. "Flatten a certain Imperial jester, of course!"

"On your own?"

"So it appears."

"No."

"Lucien, please-"

"I cannot allow you in engage him alone, Ana. You do not know what danger lurks in this sanctuary!" He said.

"He needs to die, and nobody else is going to get in my way!" I said. "I can take care of myself; I'll be fine!"

"Forget it, Anarine! I'm coming with you. We are bound together." He reminded me. "I will not leave you."

"Aw, cut it out! You two fight like an old married couple!" I heard Arnbjorn moan in the background. "Don't you worry about me, tidbit. I'll… be fine. Go with her, Lachance."

Lucien turned back to me, with a satisfied look.

"Please, Lucien," I tried one more time. "At least until Arnbjorn can get back on his feet." I pleaded with my green eyes.

Lucien had that same angered face from 200 years ago, when he thought I was the traitor. "Fine!" I almost jumped at that. "If that is what you desire, Ana, I'll stay out here! Go ahead! Get yourself lost in there! See if I care…" He brushed past me, walking away from the both of us.

I spun around to watch him walk away. "Where are you going?" I called out, frantic.

"Wherever I'm not needed by you!" He answered back, disappearing from our sights.

"Lucien!" I screamed for him. "Please! Come back!"

"Looks like you really did it, lambshack." Arnbjorn chuckled in the background.

If he wasn't already badly injured, I would have furthered incapacitated him.

* * *

_"Listener? Is that you? Oh, I'd knew you'd come! Send the best to defeat the best! Astrid knew her stupid wolf couldn't slay sly Cicero." _

Cicero's voice was echoing all around the Dawnstar sanctuary. I don't know where he was, how exactly how deep this sanctuary went, I was determined to find out and kill the little maniac.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, dear Cicero! The Listener has a gift for youuuuuu!" I said in a sing-song tone. I had always been a little psychotic, but hey, not as bad as Cicero.

Of course, if only spectral sanctuary guardians weren't standing in my way, as well as Cicero's death traps! I could see why he took time to come in the Falkreath sanctuary: he had spent time here.

_"Oh, but this isn't at all what Mother would want. You kill the Keeper or I kill the Listener? HA! Now that's madness!"_

His guardians were no match for me, or my agility. I may be 232 years old, but damn, could I still patch a punch! And a stab!

_"You're… still alive? Cicero respects the Listener's abilities. Of course, but could you slow down a bit? I'm not what I used to be. Heheh!"_

"Not a chance, jester! This ends now!"

Deep within the sanctuary, it led to a rather chilly cave. I prayed that frostbite wouldn't take me. But after several guardians, I was almost back to the sanctuary.

_"All right, so Cicero attacked that harlor, Astrid! But what's a fool to do, when his mother is slandered and mocked? Surely the Listener understands? Hm? The Night Mother did give you back your long-dead sweetheart!" _

He went there. Now he was REALLY going to get it!

_"Cicero admits, he thought the Listener would be dead by now. Heh. Maybe we could just forget all this? Hmm? Let bygones be bygones? What do you say?"_

Cicero was getting nervous by now. He had underestimated my skills. "I may not like the Night Mother very much myself, Cicero, but you DO NOT TRY TO KILL A FAMILY MEMBER!" I screeched.

_"If it's any comfort, I do feel slightly bad about Veezara! Stupid lizard got in my way! But please tell me that hulking sheepdog has bled to death!"_

"He's alive, Cicero, unlike you're going to be, WHEN I FIND YOU!" I kicked open a door, and sure enough, Cicero was behind it, on the cold, stoned floor, clutching his abdomen in pain.

He coughed severely, trying to grasp air. "You caught me! I surrender, Listener! …I surrender…"

"End of the line, jester." I took slow, intimidating steps towards him. "You have a disease, Cicero. Madness. And I am your cure." I gripped my Blade of Woe tightly in my gloved hand.

He laughed at me. "Ha ha ha! Good one! Ha ha! VERY original!" He started to cough again.

"Enough, jester! You're done!" I said.

"No, Listener! Listen to me!" He held up one hand. "Let poor Cicero live! Tell Astrid you did the job! Stabbed, strangled, DROWNED poor Cicero! A tiny white lie for a dark assassin!"

I furrowed my eyebrows at that request. No. No way. He was going down. "Too bad, Cicero. You messed with the wrong legend."

He coughed again. "Do what you will, dearest Listener. Cicero had no fight left. In the end… _Sithis _will judge us both…"

"Indeed he will, jester…" I reached to him, and clutched his neck. I brought his to his knees, and he struggled for air. "But for now-" I was cut off when… when I gasped in pain.

"HA!" Cicero, obviously well, continued to drive his dagger as deep as he could into my abdomen. My grip on his neck loosened, and as he rose to his feet, I was brought to my own knees. "You are EVER so easy to deceived, Listener!" In one swift motion, he pulled the dagger out.

He was about to swipe his dagger across my neck when… "By Sithis! Ana!" Was that… who I thought it was? "What have you DONE, jester?"

My mind, however, was focusing on the pain. I placed one hand on the ground, trying to support myself, while the other hand tried to cover my stab wound. Everything was getting blurry to me, but I could faintly hear the sound of blades colliding behind me. I… I couldn't keep my balance anymore. I fell to my side, clenching my abdomen.

"Argh!" I could hear Cicero screaming in pain. "C-Coming… Mother…" And then… silence.

"Ana!" I could barely keep my thoughts together. Tears were in my eyes, as I tried to decipher that voice. Was that… Lucien? He… he came back! He turned me over onto my back, running a hand past my cheek. "My dearest…" Both of my hands were now covering my stab wound, and Lucien placed one of his own hands over mine. "Stay with me!" He kept stroking my cheek, in a failed attempt to keep me awake. "Breathe, Ana. Just breathe."

"Lucien…?" I managed to let these words go.

"I'm here. I'm here, my dearest." He himseld was trying so hard not to lose it. "Don't speak. Just keep breathing. You'll be fine!"

_My Listener… _

"The… Night Mother…" I breathed to him.

_The Void welcomes you…_

"C-Calls for me, Lucien…" A trail of blood ran from the side of my mouth.

"No, no," He shook his head. "You are just imagining things, Ana." He told me, leaning in. "You have a lot to do. Your time isn't up yet."

But my eyes… they were drifting to a close…

Lucien clasped my hands tighter this time. "No! NO! Don't you do this! Don't you DARE do this, Ana! You must live!"

But I closed my eyes anyway.

"Ana!" Lucien's voice felt like a million miles away.

* * *

**A/N: So was it intense?**

**Please review! :) **


	17. Awake and Alive

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ****–**** Lucien Lachance & Anarine Valarus ****–**** "A Single Nightshade"**

* * *

_I shouldn't be complaining. Most people who had lost their other halves would do anything to get them back. I got Lucien back: in spectral form. It's hard to hold a relationship like that; I couldn't… be close to him anymore. But I shouldn't be complaining. He was back. With me. He could hold my hand and kiss me on the forehead again. Do you know how many people would kill for that?_

_Now that the Night Mother gave him back to me, I was going to hold onto him for as long as I could. Forever, if possible. No wait: yes. I was going to hold onto him forever. No matter what it took. _

_But for now… I… I think I need to try to hang onto my own life._

"_Ana!" _

_Lucien's voice felt like a million miles away._

* * *

My eyes were fluttering, but I could not get them open. It took me a great deal of effort. And all I could mutter was, "Lucien…?"

"Finally. You're awake." That voice… it wasn't Lucien's. It was low and calming, but it wasn't Lucien. "Easy now, Anarine. You're safe." I felt a hand clasping mine and another stroking my cheek.

"Nazir?" I had always been happy to see the Redguard. Now, I'm elated.

He flashed his smirk at me. "Glad you remembered. You were out for days. We were wondering if you were ever going to wake up."

I tried to sit up, but Nazir gently kept me down. "Easy, Anarine. You can't risk it."

"What… what happened?" I questioned with what little energy I had left. "Cicero, he…"

"He's dead. Lachance killed him." He told me. "But it looks like he got to you first."

I shut my eyes. "He… he fooled me. I thought he had been badly injured…"

"Don't worry about it, Anarine. It's over." He said.

I suddenly recalled. "Arnbjorn…"

"Right here, lambshack," I turned my head to find the Werewolf at my doorway of my room. He walked into the room smiling at me. "Those healing spells of yours… ever thought of bein' a priest or somethin'?"

I tried to chuckle. "No, not really… Don't tell me you brought me back?"

He nodded. "I was able walk after those healing spells you casted on me. Went inside the sanctuary only to see Lachance tryin' to stop the bleeding, telling you that it wasn't your time yet or somethin'. So I hefted you onto my shoulder and brought you back here before you bled to death."

"And it was miracle you didn't," I glanced back at Nazir. "Lachance knew how to stop a bleeding wound well."

I raised my eyebrows. "Lucien?"

Arnbjorn chuckled. "Wrapped you in more cloth than I can count. He wouldn't shut up too. He kept tryin' to talk to you, to keep you awake."

I saddened at that. "I… I didn't hear anything though…"

"How could ya?" Arnjorn chuckled again. "You were out cold."

I turned my head back and sighed, trying to acknowledge the softness of the pillow my head was resting on. What a fool I was, falling for a trap like that by Cicero. Never has that happened to me. I couldn't let it happen again.

I turned my head back to Arnbjorn as he was walking out. "Where's Lucien?"

"Pickin' flowers for ya by the Word Wall. I'll let him know you woke up from your beauty sleep." He said, as he left my sight.

I sighed heavily and shut my eyes. I couldn't wait to see him. It would bring me some comfort. "Nazir,"

"Yes, Anarine?"

"Help me up." I requested.

He shook his head. "I can't do that, Anarine. You're still recovering."

"I'm fine," I lied. The pain was unbearable. I was surprised that no tears of pain were forming. "Please, Nazir, just help me sit up."

He sighed. "Fine. Put your arms around me." He instructed.

I did as I was told and he slowly and carefully brought me to a sitting position. I did, however, almost wail at the pain. So I laid against the wall so as to support me. "Thank you." I said to him with a small smile.

"Don't regret this," He told me. "I'll leave you to Lachance." He gave me another smile, and left my room as well.

I felt like I was waiting for an eternity for him. Where was Lucien? Why wasn't he coming? Didn't Arnbjorn tell him? "Uh… Lucien? Lucien!" I tried to call for him, but my body wasn't letting me speak any louder. Sighing, I leaned my head against the wall. Why was he doing this to me? Why didn't he want to see me? I wanted answers, but I couldn't get up and find them. I was too weak, and the pain was eating me from the inside.

"Sithis give me strength…" I muttered, as I got up from the bed. My legs were about to give way, but I tried to keep my balance the best I could. That Imperial was going to pay for making me go after him.

* * *

Clutching my abdomen, I took it slow to the Word Wall. It was probably night time because nobody was here. Everybody had gone to sleep. It then dawned upon me that Nazir was keeping guard in my room. What a sweetheart.

Right now, I focused on getting to my sweetheart. And there he was, inspecting a Nightshade and its bush. "I know Nightshade remind you of me, but wouldn't you rather stare at the real deal?"

Lucien brought his head up and turned around to face me. "Ana… You shouldn't be walking around. You must rest."

"I was resting, mister legendary assassin, but you didn't bother to come to my room when Arnbjorn told you too!" I chided him.

His face hardened. "That Werewolf said no such thing."

"Yes he did." I snapped. "Don't lie to me, you sparkling blue-colored goat! I have a knack for sniffing out liars! I did it many times with Lula when all the Sweetrolls went missing."

"And how did you do that?"

I arched an eyebrow at him. "We were the only ones in the house…"

He chuckled. "Such a talent you have then, dearest Anarine."

"Don't you 'dearest Anarine' me, you olf!" I snapped once again. All these random names were popping into my head. "Why didn't come to see me?" I asked. "Are… are you still mad at me?"

"What? No," He shook his head at me. "No, Ana. I'm not. Not at all."

"Then? What is your problem?" I wanted to know. "I was waiting for you. Calling for you, and you didn't come for me."

"Yes, and maybe if I had, you wouldn't be in this position right now, right?" So saying dejectedly, he walked away from me, and sat on the ground, leaning against the Word Wall.

I tried to comprehend that. 'What?"

"I walked away from you, and that… that jester almost killed you, Ana." He looked at me. "I shouldn't have left in the first place. I didn't mean to do this to you. I… I apologize, my dearest."

I shook my head at this poor fool whom I loved very much. "For an assassin, you're pretty dumb." I commented. "_I _was the one who told you to not accompany me. If I had let you, then only would I not be in this position. This was my fault, Lucien. I should have never entered the sanctuary without you." Using the Word Wall as support, I sat on the ground next to him, and Lucien made sure I could take my seat without much pain. "I'm sorry for not letting you protect me."

"You should be…" He murmured, looking straight ahead.

I raised both eyebrows. "I'm apologizing here. Be grateful."

He chuckled, that rumbling sound that always got to me. "I'm never leaving you again, Ana. I swear."

I smiled at him, and slipped my arm through his, resting my head on his shoulder as he clasped my hands. I closed my eyes, and tried my hardest not to think about the throbbing pain. But Lucien's sudden soft peck on my forehead diverted my attention.

"Rest, my dearest." Those whispered words reached my ears, and I felt comforted. "You will be alright."

* * *

**A/N: Well, here ya go: chapter 17! :)  
**

**This is not the end yet, but I'm afraid I have some bad news. I have National exams next week, so I won't be able to post a new chapter until the following week. I know, it's gonna be a week-long wait but I have no choice :( Until then, this story is on hold, but this is not the end yet!  
**

**In the mean time, I have a poll up on my profile regarding the future of this fan-fiction, so hop on over there and please vote! I am also a Beta-reader now, so check out my beta profile as well :)  
**

**See you guys soon! :D  
**


	18. To Kill An Empire

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ****–**** Lucien Lachance & Anarine Valarus ****–**** "A Single Nightshade"**

* * *

While Cicero decided to spill my guts, Festus Krex was working on my next contract. By the time I needed to fulfill it, I was already feeling better. I was still in minimal pain, but a contract was a contract. According to the Imperial wizard, the Gourmet, a celebrity chef, was due to cook for the Emperor, and he must be killed so that I could take his place. I'll need to speak with a man named Anton Virane, who is located inside Understone Keep in Markarth. He will know the Gourmet's true identity. And when I know of it, I'll have to take his place, and finally, kill the Emperor.

But how do I try to infiltrate the Understone Keep without causing suspicion? This was something to think about.

But of course, my dearest Lucien had the answer. He offered to go and 'get the information' himself, seeing as how he was a spectral spirit. He had the ability to make himself disappear, unlike I. Fair enough. I waited outside of Markarth along with Shadowmere late in the night, to see if Lucien completed his little task.

Lucien soon returned to me with a huge grin on his lips. It turned out that the Gourmet, was actually an Orc named Balagog gro-Nolob. He was currently residing at the Nightgate Inn. We had out next destination.

It was still bright out when we both arrived at the Inn. Lucien turned my attention to a certain figure standing at the Inn's docks: a certain… Orc. I would bet every coin I had that he was the Gourmet. When else, would you ever see Orc dress in fine and expensive clothes?

Gro-Nolob's back was facing me while he stood at the docks, admiring the lake. I'd advise him to cherish that sight, since it was the last one he was ever going to have. With one hand covering his mouth, I slit his

throat, and laid his body on the docks, without a peep.

Time to take his place with the Writ of Passage. I've always wanted to be a famous cook.

* * *

Astrid told me that I needed to prepare a special meal for the Emperor, with an extra ingredient, Jarrin Root. This was a deadly poison that will kill him in a manner of seconds. Once done, I had to escape through the upper door and across the bridge. She had arranged for it to be unguarded, so I should be fine.

At Castle Dour, I wore a white dress, a white apron and chef's hat, resembling a typical gourmet. And I would have never guessed, but… Commander Maro, Gaius Maro's father was in charge. I almost held my breath, but thank Sithis he did not recognize me. After handing him the Writ of Passage, I entered Castle Dour, and was to meet Gianna, the castle's chef.

"The Emperor has requested your signature dish! The Potage le Magnifique! I've taken the liberty of getting it started." She said.

The what?

"The bas broth is already boiled. Which ingredient should I add next?"

200 years I've only cooked for myself, Lucien, Lucilla, and Riesa. Now, I'm about to fake a pot of soup that I have never even heard of. "Carrots," I said. "One Nirnroot. And a cabbage. Oh, and just a hint of fire salts for that spicy zing." I put on a smile. "And when it's done, dearest, please add this." I hand her the Jarrin Root.

"Oh? What's this?"

I kept my smile. "It's what made my recipe oh-so special." I winked at her.

* * *

Once it was done, Gianna carried the stew pot to the dining room, where the Emperor and his guests were. I followed her as my presence was necessary. From the outside, I could hear them all discussing about how Gaius Maro was the one responsible for plotting an assassination against the Emperor.

"Ah! Here we are! Honored guests! I present to you – The Gourmet!"

I gave a little wave, being the modest gourmet that I am.

The Emperor took the first sip, and bit by bit I could see the poison doing its work. He clutched his heart in pain, before falling flat on the dining table.

"The Emperor has been poisoned!"

Swiftly, I brandished my dagger from beneath my apron and stabbed the only guard on duty in the dining room. Tossing aside the chef's hat, I escaped through the door Astrid told me about. Best meal I had ever cooked in my entire life!

* * *

Outside the door, Lucien was there, as promised. "Come, my dearest! We must flee! You have done well," He took my hand as we began to run across the bridge. "The Night Mother will be proud."

However, we stopped in our tracks the moment three Penitus Oculatus Agents emerged from the tower ahead us; the tower we needed to use to escape. They were armed as they stood before us.

What was this?! Lucien and I wielded out own daggers.

Just then, Commander Maro himself appeared before us, clapping sarcastically. "That man was by far the most insufferable decoy the Emperor had ever employed. I'm glad you killed him." He smiled at me. "Surprised, assassin? So was I, when a member of your "Family" came to me with a deal. An exchange." He then pointed at me. "I get you, the murderer of my son, and the Dark Brotherhood gets to continue its existence. But… I changed my mind." He said. "I decided to kill you and your entire family of murderers!"

"What is this, Maro? What have you done?!" I demanded to know.

"Your sanctuary is being put to the sword right now, assassin,"

"By Sithis…" Lucien gasped.

"Kill them. Make sure there's nothing left to bury of _her_." He growled at me, before making his exit.

"Ana… jump over the wall and escape," He whispered to me, as the three agents advanced towards us in slow steps.

"What?!" I exclaimed. Below us was the sea. "What about you?"

"I'll handle these lovely gentlemen. You go. Go!" He let go of my hand. "Hurry to the sanctuary!"

"I'm not leaving you a second time!" I said. "Lucien-AH!" I was cut off the moment he pushed me off the bridge. I was flaying in midair, before colliding with the sea.

I hurried the surface to gasp for air. The bridge above me felt like a million miles away. Faintly, I could hear the sounds of blades clashing. I began to sob. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I swam to the shore, where I could vaguely see Shadowmere galloping to the shore. Wait… Shadowmere? How did she know where to come? Such a smart girl. Then again, she wasn't a regular horse!

"Shadowmere!" I hugged her tightly. "Oh, it's so good to see you! I need you to take me to the sanctuary! And hurry, please! The family is in danger!"

She grunted, and I knew what she was asking about.

I turned my head to glance at the bridge. "He saved me…" I could only put it that way. "Please, Shadowmere! You have to hurry!"

* * *

**A/N: Holy Sheogorath, I'M BACK. From my National Exams, finally!  
**

**You know what that means... LIGHTNING-FAST UPDATES!  
**

**Next chapter, the sanctuary! And Lucien's fate!  
**

**And also, for those of you guys who haven't done yet, ****I have a poll up on my profile regarding the future of this fan-fiction, so hop on over there and please vote!  
I am also a Beta-reader now, so check out my beta profile as well! :)**  



	19. Sheltered Slumber

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ****–**** Lucien Lachance & Anarine Valarus ****–**** "A Single Nightshade"**

* * *

Shadowmere tried her very best to return to the sanctuary as fast as she could. Only Sithis knows what was going now over there, now that Commander Maro has sent over his agents to destroy the place! I feared for the lives of my family. Of all of them!

And Lucien… he didn't even catch up with me… Oh Gods, he was gone… again! I couldn't help but sob over that on the way back to the sanctuary.

Thunder clapped and rain showered upon us. Shadowmere slowed down when we were reaching the sanctuary. I could see why: Penitus Oculatus Agents were outside the Black Door. I was furious right now; I didn't care how many agents there were: I was going to kill every single one of them.

The three agents outside of the sanctuary were taken aback by us. Shadowmere was just as tough as I had remembered. With them taken care of, I instructed her to keep an eye out outside.

That was when I found Festus, pinned to a tree by multiple arrows. I could only gape at that horrified sight. My family members were being picked off one by one! I needed to get inside the sanctuary!

* * *

Inside, smoke infested the air. Oh my Gods, they were trying to set this place on fire! I could only pray that the rest of them were alright. However, the agents were already inside. I dreaded for the worst.

I was busy fighting two of them off, when I noticed that in front of me, two more agents were attacking a Werewolf… Arnbjorn!

I slit of the agents throat, and the other one was giving me trouble. "Arnbjorn!" I screamed for him, realizing that he was heavily wounded.

That was when the two agents stabbed him in the torso at the same time, just as I finished the agent trying to kill me. "No!" I flung my dagger at one of the two agents, and fired a firebolt destruction spell at the other. Retrieving my Blade of Woe from the dead agent's neck, I hurried over to Arnbjorn.

I was too late.

"DAMN IT!" I cursed.

"_If I am to die today, so be it! But you'll not soon forget the Dark Brotherhood!" _

Oh my… was that Nazir? He was still alive! I left Arnbjorn's side and hurried to the dining room below. Small fires had already appeared around the sanctuary, and I prayed that the smoke would not get too thick.

On my way to Nazir, the bodies of Veezara and Gabriella were found. My heart could not take any more of this.

I found Nazir fighting a rather strong agent. I once again, flung my dagger at the agent and it struck him in the back, and I let the poison do its work. With him semi-paralyzed, Nazir ended his life.

"Nazir!" I called for him. "Are you alright?!"

The Redguard laughed at me, elated to see me. "Now that you're here!" I gave him, somewhat, of a flying tackle-hug. "I'm alright, Anarine. Don't worry." He pulled back. "But we need to get out of here!"

"Someone set us up! The Emperor was a fake and is still alive!" I quickly said. "Where do we go?"

"Anywhere but here! Come on! Before we're roasted alive!" He took my hand, and I had no idea where we were going.

I think we were headed for the Night Mother's room. I now could barely see anything in this smoke!

"_Listener… I am your only salvation. Come. Embrace me…"_

The… Night Mother?! THAT BITCH! She did it! She did it again! There was NO WAY she could not have known this! If she knew of Mathieu Bellamont, THEN SHE KNEW OF THIS!

"No! Get out of my head, Night Mother!" I yelled out.

"Anarine?" Nazir called out, puzzled at my outburst.

"The Night Mother… she's telling me to embrace her if I want to survive."

That was when we reached her chambers… and that it was a dead end.

"Damn it! There's no way out!" Nazir cursed.

"_Come to me, Listener… Embrace me…" _

I turned my head to her open coffin. Walking up to it, tears formed in my eyes. I gritted my teeth in anger and frustration. With both hand on one of the doors, I closed it. And then, I did the same for the other door of her coffin. "You've done enough talking!" I then called for Nazir. "Nazir! Help me out here!" I grunted, trying to move the coffin.

"What in the Gods' name are you doing, Anarine?" He walked up to me, sheathing his curved sword.

"Saving our asses!" I grunted. "We need to throw her coffin through the window! We can escape from there!"

Nazir tried to make sense of that, but he caught my meaning. He was stronger than me, but with the both of us, we managed to toss her stupid coffin through the stained-glass window, which was originally a depiction of Sithis.

The ground started to rumble dangerously. I looked up: pieces of the roof were falling. Oh my Gods! We were going to be trapped down here if we didn't get out of here!

"Come on!" Nazir grabbed my hand and we jumped out of the room. Thankfully, we weren't injured. But as we wanted to run, thick pieces of the roof began to fall. We were stuck!

"This is it…" I muttered.

Nazir dragged me back to the fallen Night Mother's coffin and opened one of the doors. "Get in,"

"What?" I glanced at him.

"You're the Listener. And if you don't survive this, then the Dark Brotherhood is gone forever. Get in." He told me sternly.

The ground and roof boomed even further. "Nazir…"

"Now don't you worry a thing, Anarine. I'll be fine." He was lying. Not even his comforting touch on my cheek told me he wasn't lying. "You just be safe. Thanks for everything."

With his help, I crawled into the coffin, along with the Night Mother. His face was the last thing I saw after he closed the door. I could hear more debris falling around me. I simply curled into a ball, and stayed in my little corner. I refused to even be in contact with that undead bitch's corpse.

"_Sleep…"_

* * *

**A/N: I was glad that at least Nazir didn't die. He's my favorite Redguard! x) Him and Ana have like a big brother-little sister relationship!_  
_**


	20. Carry On

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ****–**** Lucien Lachance & Anarine Valarus ****–**** "A Single Nightshade"**

* * *

I finally managed to open my eyes, after I felt like I was forced into a deep sleep. Darkness enclosed me and I realized that I was still in the Night Mother's coffin. But I felt weak. Frail. I wanted to open one of the doors to let me out…

"You must speak with Astrid, Anarine… Here, in the sanctuary… Hurry…"

My attempts at opening the door halted, when the Night Mother spoke to me again. "…What…?"

"_Hurry, Nazir! I think she's still in here!" _

"_I'm going… as fast… as I can! You stupid… she-devil! I don't see you… helping…!"_

Was that Nazir?

"_I'm not exactly built for manual labour… Now come on! You've almost got it!"_

"_Alright! Alright…. Just let me… set it upright…! There! It's up!" _

"N…Nazir?" I called out feebly from inside the coffin.

The doors suddenly flew open and I fell out like a ragged doll. Fortunately, Nazir caught me before I fell flat on my face.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there, Anarine. It's alright." He stroked my back. "You're safe now. Just breathe…"

I struggled to my knees. "Astrid…" I used his shoulder for support. "We need to find her…"

"Anarine, that can wait. You've been through a lot. You need to rest,"

"Night Mother's orders…" I got to my feet. "Come on!"

The entire sanctuary was drenched due to the thunderstorm we had that tore through our home. At least it put out fire that was about to burn us all alive a while ago.

I made my way to Astrid's room with Nazir and Babette following me. She was in her room… on the ground, surrounded by candles… and burnt almost beyond recognition…

"You're… alive… Thank Sithis…"

I gasped in horror. "Astrid!" I knelt by her side.

"Please… I have… much to say…"

"Tell me!"

"I'm sorry… So very sorry, Anarine… The Penitus Oculatus… Maro… Said that by giving you to them, he would leave the Dark Brotherhood alone… Forever…"

I widened my eyes at that, and sat on the ground completely. "You… what?"

"I was… such a fool. It's all my fault, Anarine… You were the best of us… You were a legend… And I nearly killed you… as I've killed everyone else… I just wanted things to stay the way they were… before the Night Mother… Who was I to think I could save us?"

"You BITCH!" I got to my feet. "How could you do this? How could you do this to me? YOU KNOW what I went through 200 years ago! How could you do this to me?!"

"I… I know…" She was coughing badly. She didn't have much time left. "And I'm so sorry… But, but don't worry! There is a way… a chance to start over!"

"What are you talking about, Nord?!" I demanded to know.

"Don't you see? I prayed to the Night Mother! I _am _the Black Sacrament!"

No wonder the Night Mother told me to see Astrid…

"You… now lead this family…" She coughed. "You must… Please, Anarine… Do it… You must… kill… me…"

I got to my knees again, shaking my head in disappointment. "Astrid…"

"Please…"

I hung my head at that request. If it's a contract… then I'd have to fulfill it. I unsheathed my Blade of Woe from my holster, but was still hesitate. Very. I couldn't believe I was being asked to do this. "Sithis will judge us both, Astrid. I hope you find salvation in the Void."

"And so… I shall…"

I swiped my dagger across her neck.

"T-thank you…" It was more of a whisper.

Shaking my head again, I got up and tried to walk out of the room, but I was instead taken into a hug by my Redguard brother.

* * *

Back at the broken Word Wall, Babette was next to the Night Mother's open coffin… and she had Lucilla's urn in her hands.

"Lucilla!" Babette handed her urn back to me. "Oh thank Gods…" I looked at the vampire. "Babette?"

"When we were getting attacked, Nazir and I made sure your beloved daughter was safe and sound. Don't you worry a thing, Anarine." She smiled at me. "Lucilla is safe."

"Thank you so much, child." I thanked with all my heart. Whatever was left of it, anyways. Because I have had enough people trying their luck at breaking it. I glanced at the Night Mother, and pressed Lula's urn into Babette's hands again. "What now, Night Mother? Don't you _always _have a plan?"

"The Dark Brotherhood must live on, Listener… You have a contract… and you must fulfill it…"

"What contract?" I asked. Holy Mara… "The Emperor? It's still on?"

"Travel to Whiterun and talk to Amaund Motierre in The Bannered Mare, Listener… You must carry on…" And with that, she went silent.

I would have argued back, but I didn't have the energy.

"Either I'm a bad guesser, or our contract is still on." Nazir said from behind me.

"Motierre's in Whiterun." I turned back to him. "I'm going to meet him and have a little chat with him. As for the both of you… head over to the Dawnstar Sanctuary."

"Dawnstar?" He wanted to get that right.

"Yeah. You two can't stay here anymore. Not here," I said. "Dawnstar will be perfect. Trust me. Although… you might have some trouble moving the Night Mother…"

Nazir gave me his smile. "Don't worry about that. You have a contract. Finish it once and for all. Lachance will protect you."

My small smile vanished and I hung my head. "Nazir, he's… he's not here…" I looked up again.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Did he vanish? Just summon him again!"

I furrowed my own eyebrows. "What?"

He laughed. "Anarine, he's a spectral spirit. A _spirit_. Spirits don't die. Just summon him again and he will appear."

I tried to wrap my head around this. Why in Sithis' name did I not realize that? I hurriedly switch to the spell and tried my luck.

Almost immediately, Lucien emerged from the pale blue ball, with his arms folded across his chest. "Well… THAT took you long enough, Ana!"

* * *

**A/N:Next chapter, Motierre, Maro and Mede!  
**

**Ah well, I afraid that this story comes to an end in either the next 1 or 2 chapters :/  
**


	21. Hail Sithis!

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ****–**** Lucien Lachance & Anarine Valarus ****–**** "A Single Nightshade"**

* * *

Almost immediately, Lucien emerged from the pale blue ball, with his arms folded across his chest. "Well… THAT took you long enough, Ana!"

I laughed nervously, biting my fingernail, trying to be cute. "Hi, Lucien…?" I used to do that to him when he was still alive.

He sighed in what appeared to be… defeat. "It is physically impossible to be mad at you when you start doing that. You need to stop."

"Alright, alright. I promise…" I lied!

* * *

The contract was still on. Emperor Titus Mede was going down.

Almost immediately, Lucien, Shadowmere and I travelled to Whiterun to meet Motierre. It was in the middle of the afternoon when we arrived. I made haste; I didn't want to waste any more time. Lucien said he was going to 'disappear' until I was finished; he didn't want to draw any attention.

So I made my way to the Bannered Mare, bent on speaking to Motierre.

"Ana!"

I froze instantly. I barely made it to the steps of the Bannered Mare when that innocent voice called for me. I turned, and put on a smile. "Hello, Riesa. How are you?"

"Great, now that I've seen you!" The Wood Elf gave me an overdue hug and I gladly accepted it. "Thanks for keeping your promise."

I continued to smile. "Why, you're welcome. Actually, I have to meet a client, so I'm glad I ran into you."

"Client? Well, you still haven't told me what exactly it is you're doing right now, Ana," She said.

I kept my composed mask. "It's… something like the Companions, child, but… we actually have discipline." I laughed.

She laughed as well. "Well, as long as you're happy. Is this client in the Bannered Mare then? Come. I'll walk you in,"

"That's sweet of you, child. Thank you."

* * *

The inn owner told me that Motierre was in one of the rooms, but that he did not wish to be disturbed. Ah well. Too bad.

I entered his room and shut the door behind me. Motierre was looking out of his window, his back against me. "I told you people: I don't wish to be disturbed!"

"Don't break my heart, Motierre. I'm sure I'm allowed to come in here?"

Hesitant at first, he turned around to face me. "By the Gods!" He was bewildered. "You're alive! But… I had heard that your sanctuary…"

"It will take a lot more than fire and the roof of my home collapsing upon me," I answered. "Now where's the Emperor? We have unfinished business."

He laughed at that. "You mean, after all that's transpired, the Dark Brotherhood still wants to honor the contract?"

"Yes," I said. "Also, I want to hang Maro by his own intestines, and only you know where to find him."

"Well, this is wonderful news!" He walked up to me. "The Emperor is onboard his ship, the Katariah, moored offshore in the Solitude Inlet. But not more long. You must hurry!"

"Let me worry about hurrying. What about Maro?"

"Ah, I can imagine you'd want settle that score. Last I heard, he was at the Solitude Docks, conducting the Emperor's departure." He said. "Once you've killed the Emperor, come back here. I will reveal the location of your payment."

"Fair enough," I said. "You better not try to run off, Motierre. I have a habit of finding people." I warned.

"You are about to do me, all of Tamriel a huge favor. Why would I try to cheat you?" He pointed out. "Now go on. You must hurry."

Nodding, I exited the room, as well as the Bannered Mare. I quickly made my way to the exterior of Whiterun to meet Shadowmere and Lucien, who were a distance away from the Stables.

"How did it go, my dearest?" Lucien asked.

"Mede's in Solitude. On his ship, the Katariah," I told him, securing Shadowmere's saddle. "And Maro's at the Docks. I want to get to him first, before the Emperor. I won't rest until-" I noticed the stunned expression of his face. "Lucien? What's the matter?"

When I turned around, I got my answer.

"Oh… dear…" was the only thing I could say.

"This can't be happening!"

"Riesa…" I began, although I didn't know how to continue.

"I can't believe you, Ana! You? A Dark Brotherhood assassin? _This _is what you traded your honest living for?"

I kept my mouth shut.

But that only paved way to more realizations for her. "_This _was your previous work? Before your lover died? What, was he an assassin too? Did he poison your mind, or were you doing this way before that and you just joined the right organization?"

"Riesa… I'm so sorry…"

"For the love of Arkay, Ana!" She was disgusted with me. "What would Lucilla think if she was still alive?"

"No!" I took a step forward. "I had dropped everything for her when I found out about her! Because I wanted to be a good role model to her!"

"Don't you DARE try to justify, Ana! Don't you DARE!" She pointed an angry finger at me. "And… killing the Emperor? What is WRONG with you? I spent 200 years with you, Ana! I'm supposed to know you so well! And to think that… this all happened under my nose…"

"Riesa, I…" I reached for her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She pulled away from me. "Don't touch me! Just… go. Go and never EVER come back here! Or I'll get the guards! Just go, Ana!" With that, she waked away from us.

"But Riesa!" I tried to plead with her.

"Come, my dearest," Lucien took me by the shoulders and said softly. "We must go."

And then that was it: I had just lost my best friend. I don't know how I was ever going to recover from this.

* * *

It was late at night when we reached Solitude. I wasted no time getting to the Solitude Docks. And sure enough, there was Commander Maro, and another one of his agents with him. With my dagger in my hand, I approached them while they were conversing with each other.

Once Maro spotted Lucien and me, he was stunned. "Y-you! But you're dead! You have to be!"

"No, but you're going to be, Maro," I growled, and flung the Blade of Woe at him.

My dagger struck in the torso before he could react. Lucien struck down the other agent. As Maro screaming in utter pain while on his knees, I pulled out my dagger and slit his throat, and then pushed him into the sea. "Sithis awaits you, Maro…"

I then looked up at the Katariah. Damn it, I'd have to swim. Ugh. I really didn't want to get wet a second time. But the Emperor was there, and he had to be killed.

* * *

After twisting my black robes until all the water was out, several sailors and Penitus Oculatus Agents, and a number of stairs later, I believed Lucien and I reached the Emperor's room. If that heavy, armored door tells me otherwise, of course.

I glanced at Lucien, who nodded at me. I kicked the doors wide open and entered.

There stood Emperor Titus Mede, behind his desk… with a… little smile.

"And once more, I prove Commander Maro the fool. I told him you can't stop the Dark Brotherhood. Never could…" He shook his head, and I just stood there, eyes widening at him. He kept his small smile. "Come now. Don't be shy. You haven't come this far just to stand there and gawk, have you?"

"You were…" I wanted to get this right. "You were expecting me?"

"But of course! You and I have a date with destiny. It's just how it is with assassins and emperors, isn't it?" He simply said. He was calm. Composed. He knew this was coming, so he was ready for it. "I must die, and you must deliver the blow. That's just how it's going to be."

Lucien and I exchanged a glance of confusion.

"But I wonder, young lady… would you suffer an old man a few more words before the deed is done?" He asked graciously.

I sheathed my blade after much consideration, and then folded my arms across my chest. "Since you desire. Of course. Go ahead."

"Why, thank you for your courtesy, milady." He smiled. "I ask, but of one favor from you, assassin. An old man's dying wish. While there are many who would want me dead, there is only one person who set the machine in motion. This person, whoever it may be, must be punished for their treachery. I want you to kill that person, once you've been rewarded for my assassination."

That… was a huge request.

"As a reward for that… well, you can help yourself to anything in this room. Consider it yours." He said. "Would you this for me?"

"I'll…" I didn't know what to say, another than, "I'll consider it." This was… rather honorable of him, I must say.

"Thank you," He gave me one last smile. "Now, back to the matter at hand, hm? I do hope you make it as quick and painless as possible…"

"Well…" I made my way to him, and he turned to face me. "I always do," With that, I swipe the Blade of Woe across his neck, and he fell to the ground with a 'thud!', as his life ebbed away from him.

And that was it: it was finally done. The contract that had cost the Dark Brotherhood almost everything was finally completed. I should be feeling relived, but my mind was wrapped around Riesa. She must've overhead me and Motierre back in the Bannered Mare. It was unfortunate. Very. But I guess I brought it upon myself.

"Ana?"

"Yes, Lucien?" I turned to face him.

He held that stupid smirk that I loved so much. "You're going to kill Motierre, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the second last chapter. Brace yourselves for the last one! **

**And remember, the poll is still on! Please head over to my profile and vote if you haven't yet!  
**


	22. Our Own World

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ****–**** Lucien Lachance & Anarine Valarus ****–**** "A Single Nightshade"**

* * *

The contract had been finally fulfilled: Emperor Titus Mede II was dead. But the road towards it had cost me almost my entire family, including my own life. I was grateful that Babette and Nazir were still alive though. They were headed to the Dawnstar Sanctuary, and I was going to meet them there… after I had taken care of Motierre.

Murdering Motierre was the Emperor's last wish, and well? Somehow, I couldn't deny him this. I had decided to give it to him. However, I would have to return to Whiterun… where Riesa was… and she had just found out that I was a Dark Brotherhood assassin; always have been. She must have overheard me in the Bannered Mare. I had brought this upon myself. There was no one else to blame…

However, when Lucien and I arrived at Whiterun, it was already morning. I knew she would be in the Temple of Kynareth. There was no way I was going to run into her. I just wanted to do the deed, and get back to the Dawnstar Sanctuary.

When I entered Motierre's room and shut the door behind me, he was more than elated and pleased to see me. Apparently, my payment of 20 000 gold was in an urn, in the chamber where we first met: in Volunruud.

That was all I needed from him. "Motierre, there is… one more thing…"

"And that is?" Oh, he had no clue.

Smirking, I strongly placed my hand over his mouth and he tried to pry it off him. His screams were almost silent. "Just doing a favor for an honorable man." And I swiped the dagger across his neck.

* * *

"Ah! You're back! We heard the news,"

Nazir greeted me as soon as I walked into the hall of the new sanctuary in Dawnstar. "I know. I just got our payment. Lucien is dragging it to us."

"Dragging?" The Redguard tried to look behind me. He could hear a certain Imperial grunting. "It must be quite the reward. How much did you get paid after everything that had transpired?"

"5000 gold," I answered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Come on now, Anarine. You're joking with old Nazir, aren't you?" He laughed.

And I laughed with him. "I'm kidding, Nazir! 20 000 gold. And I think it was worth it."

"It better be, since I am hefting it for you, Ana…" Lucien grumbled, finally reaching to us.

"You're a spirit, Lucien. You're not supposed to feel pain," I pointed out. "Plus you, as the beautiful and generous gentleman that you are, insisted that I let you carry it!"

"Only because I love you very, very much," He arched his back, after plopping the leather sack in front of us. "And you used that look again…"

I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head.

"Ah, young love…" Nazir chuckled. "Well, I don't know about you, Anarine, but I was thinking of using the gold to fix this place up."

"Agreed. Why don't you and Babette work on something? I think I should tend to the Night Mother,"

He gave me a little bow. "As the Listener commands."

Smiling at him, I made my way to the Night Mother's open coffin, which was placed near the entrance. I didn't know how to react this time, or what to say. But she did.

"_You have done well. Very well, Listener. I expected nothing of your talents." _

"Save it," I said harshly. "You knew. You knew of Astrid's plans and you didn't tell me. Just like you knew of Mathieu Bellamont… and you didn't tell your Listener."

"_Listener, I prepare nothing but the best for you and your family…"_

"And this was the best?"

"_You are rid of the traitor…" _

"Only of Astrid! The rest…"

"_Measures were taken, in order for the Dark Brotherhood to live on, Listener. The loss of some members was… unfortunate." _

I folded my arms across my chest. "I could leave, you know. Right now."

"_But then, where will you go, dearest Listener?"_

I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"_You're old friend, the priestess, despises you. You cannot return to that old life of yours. Ah, but the Dark Brotherhood? We have always been here for you, child. Forever." _

I hung my head at that, pounding at my mind on what to do. So I decided. "I'll stay. But, on one condition: you will _not _keep any more secrets from me. I don't care your intentions are. _I _will deal with it when you tell me. _I _will make it right."

"_If this… is what my Listener wants… then she shall have it. Sithis believes we owe you, after everything that has transpired."_

"He'd better…" I said. "So… about recruiting some new blood…"

* * *

Nazir guided me to my own room within the sanctuary. I thanked him and sent him on his way. The one thing I noticed was there… was Lucilla's urn, sitting upon a small altar. I smiled to myself, but then it quickly disappeared. "She probably hates us right now."

"But she knows very well how much we love her," Lucien walked up from behind me, multiple Nightshades in hand as he decorated her altar with them. "And that we would give anything to make things right, if we could have. I would have gladly given everything up for her. Including the Dark Brotherhood."

That statement caused me to raise my eyebrows.

My silence was the cue for him to turn around and look at me. "I mean it, Ana. Lucilla… she's my daughter. Our daughter. And such a pure soul she was. She deserved better. She never deserved us. But we were fortunate enough to be her parents. And you did a wonderful job raising her." He smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"Ah. I only wish I could have been there to raise her as well,"

I laughed. "You would have probably taught her how to swing a dagger by the age of five!"

"And you would have taught her how to kill a man with a tankard by her teens!" He laughed back.

"Don't be ridiculous!" I said. "… You can kill a man with a wooden plate…"

He crossed his arms across his chest and arched an eyebrow, holding his smile.

I smiled. "But you're right. She deserved better. I try to justify my life, but I can't. We are assassins. We don't care about the outside world. We have a world of our own. Sometimes, I don't like our world. I wanna be in the other one, where it's… pleasant."

"Now, now, my dearest…" He walked up to me and cupped my cheeks. His cold and icy touch was rendered as comforting to me. "This is our world, and we can't leave it. We are… feeling like this because of Lucilla. We wanted to be something else for her. And believe me, my dearest, when I say I would have changed for her. Even break out of this… world of ours…" He caressed my cheeks with his thumbs. "But she's gone,"

I looked into his spectral eyes.

"And all we have left… is this world of ours."

I nodded at that. "But this world was nothing without you. I'm glad you're back."

"I've been here, Ana. I've always been." Then, Lucien pulled out a single Nightshade from his robes and handed it to me.

I couldn't prevent those tears from surfacing; thinking about Lucien's last moment with me, and Lucilla.

"I love you, dearest Anarine," Those words came as a whisper, and I hung into them as if they were never coming back.

But I knew there was more where that came from. Because Lucien was now here, with me. Not physically, but spiritually. And I was never going to let it all go. Never again. As long as I was still breathing, I was not going to let Lucien go. We were bound together. And I was going to wait until the day we would meet in the Void, where nothing could tear us apart. "I love you, Lucien."

And with that smile of his, he gently pressed his lips on mine, and I prayed for that kiss to stay on my lips forever and ever.

* * *

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer... That's good; you'll need a clear conscience for what I'm about to propose."

"Wha-? Who are you? What is this?!" The young Breton backed up, gripping her bedroll in the process.

"You ask so nicely. I am Anarine Lachance, Listener for the Dark Brotherhood. And you? You are a cold-blooded killer, capable of taking life without mercy or remorse. The Night Mother has been watching, child, and she is most pleased…"

* * *

**A/N: What's the best way to end my first Oblivion story? With Ana pulling a Lucien line xD  
**

**Thank you ever so much for sticking with me for these two months, new fans and old!  
**

**Expect a heck of a lot more Elders Scrolls fan-fic from me, as seen on my profile.  
**

**See you guys next time! :D  
**


End file.
